The love is comic
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Tenten e Hinata dividem um apartamento;Gaara e Shikamaru trabalham juntos pra desfiles do mundo todo;Temari é dançarina numa casa noturna; Sakura trabalha num barzinho de esquina; Naruto tem um restaurante; Ino e Sasuke são umc asal em crise... Confiram
1. Sinopse

**Mitsashi Tenten**

Profissão: Professora de música de um colégio desconhecido em Tokyo.

Personalidade: Temperamental.

Idade: 20 anos

**Haruno Sakura**

Profissão: Cantora de barzinho.

Personalidade: Estourada.

Idade: 25 anos

**Yamanaka Ino**

Profissão: Falida.

Personalidade: Esnobe.

Idade: 20 anos

**Sabaku no Temari **

Profissão: Dançarina de casa noturna.

Personalidade: Sexy.

Idade: 22 anos

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Profissão: Escritora.

Personalidade: Doce.

Idade: 20 anos

**Hyuuga Neji**

Profissão: Professor de Física no mesmo colégio desconhecido que Tenten.

Personalidade: Indiferente.

Idade: 22 anos

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Profissão: Dono de restaurante.

Personalidade: Brincalhão.

Idade: 22 anos.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Profissão: Pianista.

Personalidade: Garoto TPM.

Idade: 22 anos.

**Uchiha Itachi**

Profissão: Advogado.

Personalidade: Sexy.

Idade: 25 anos.

**Yamanaka Deidara**

Profissão: Promotor.

Personalidade: Sexy.

Idade: 25 anos

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Profissão: Estilista.

Personalidade: Gay.

Idade: 23 anos

**Nara Shikamaru**

Profissão: Estilista.

Personalidade: Preguiçoso.

Idade: 23 anos

**Sinopse**

Tenten e Hinata dividem um apartamento no centro de Tokyo. Hinata tem um primo que ela mesma não conhece e este acaba conhecendo Tenten num incidente de trabalho. Gaara e Shikamaru trabalham juntos pra desfiles do mundo todo, o ruivo apresenta uma característica afeminada, porém de gay nada tem, este é irmão de Temari, uma dançarina muito sexy de uma casa noturna muito bem freqüentada por Itachi e Deidara, dois velhos amigos de faculdade e conhecidos da loira. Sakura trabalhava num barzinho de esquina, mas um belo dia a sorte, por incrível que pareça, sorriu pra ela e Naruto a levou pra trabalhar em seu renomado restaurante, onde um jovem casal em guerra sempre almoça e discute a relação, Ino e Sasuke. São vidas diferentes que acabam cruzando-se por inteiro e se interagindo entre si.

* * *

_**Oi pessoas lindas do meu coração! ^-^**_

**_Olha eu aqui de novo com OUTRA fic. -.-'_**

**_Bom, há um tempinho estou louca pra fazer uma fic que Tenten e Neji sejam professores, não sei porque, mas estava super ansiosa, então aqui está, acho que vai ficar bem legal!_**

**_Os casais que estão juntos no começo não são os mesmos do fim, e posso falar uma coisa, serão casais NOVOS, diferente de tudo que já fiz, só Tenten e Neji que estarão juntos, afinal, eles nasceram um pro outro!_**

**_Me empolguei com essa fic e mesmo que demore ela terá um fim, e prometo que será legal, só queria vocês mandassem umas reviweszinhas, afinal, elas animam mais a escritora aqui! *-*_**

**_Sejam sinceras okay's? *-*_**

**_Bjocas meninas! :*_**

**_Ja ne! o/_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi people! ^-^**_

**_Aqui está o primeiro cap, devidamente betado pela Biia-chan (qualquer coisa não a xinguem! XD~), espero que curtam._**

**_Boa leitura! n.n_**

* * *

-Boa noite, Hina... – cumprimentou uma bela morena chegando em casa, mas doce amiga estava ocupada demais para ouvir, estava sentada à mesa, lendo algo que a outra não pôde identificar, era sempre assim, a morena voltava de um duro dia de trabalho e a encontrava Hinata sentada lendo algum livro - Tem janta? Hinata?

-Ah! Desculpe, Tenten. Eu estava perdida na leitura...

-Percebi.

-Tem pizza no microondas, pedi há pouco tempo.

-Hm... Adoro pizza.

-Como foi na escola? E suas crianças?

-Pestes malditas... – berrou a morena da cozinha – Estou a um passo de enlouquecer!

-Não fala assim, amiga.

-Entrou um professor novo naquela maldita escola.

-Hm...

-Não faz esse tom, Hinata! Não o conheci ainda, mas as pestes estão odiando ele, isso já me faz adorá-lo!

-Ahan... Sei...

-E como anda seu livro? – tentou mudar a conversa.

-Uma tragédia! Ainda não saí do terceiro capítulo!

-Você vai conseguir, Hina. Sempre consegue! – abriu a porta do microondas, estava vazio – Onde está a pizza?

-No microondas!

-Não tá não...

-Ah, eu devo ter deixando encima da mesa então. – a morena olhou a pequena mesa da cozinha e viu a caixa da pizza, o conteúdo estava cheio de formigas.

-Hina, vou jantar naquele restaurante aqui perto.

-O que houve com a pizza?

-As formigas comeram.

-Ai amiga, desculpa! Eu devia ter posto no microondas! São tão descuidada...

-Na a ver, Hina! É só minha falta de sorte mesmo! Quer vim comigo?

-Ah claro, mas só pra lhe fazer companhia, comi há pouco tempo.

-Então tá... – e ambas jovens saíram de casa.

O restaurante era sofisticado, elegante e ao mesmo tempo simples, paredes de bambu, talheres polidos, música ao vivo, a única coisa que estragava era o simples fato de quando a pobre Mitsashi aparecia, sempre um casal encrenqueiro estava no mesmo recinto, a garota nunca se comportava direito, sempre gritava e se descontrolava, pelo que a morena descobriu, nas vezes que passou refeições inteiras ouvindo todo aquele Blá Blá Blá, que eles eram noivos e estava em crise.

-Como assim? – gritou a garota, só pra variar, loira, alta, esquia, era bonita, mas não se comparava ao seu noivo, lindo, alto, moreno, de traços finos e sofisticados, mais uma vez estavam discutindo a relação ao som da bela voz da moça que cantava delicadamente num dos cantos do restaurante – Papai não tem mais fundos pra agenciar você! Estamos falidos! Como vamos sobreviver?

-Fala baixo, Ino... Eu encontro outro, seu pai não é o único do mundo!

-Mas é o melhor!

-Tão bom que faliu...

-Foi um golpe! Papai não teve culpa!

-Um golpe que você deu!

-'¬¬

-Hinata...

-Hum?

-Vamos pra outra mesa?

-É aquele casal chato de novo, não é?

-É... Não agüento mais! Meu azar é osso!

-Nada a ver com azar, amiga! É uma coisa normal, eles jantam aqui toda noite. – Hinata nunca acreditou em sorte e azar.

-Boa noite senhoritas.

-Olá, Naruto. – cumprimentou a morena alegre, ela já conhecia aquele louro de tempos.

-Olá. – cumprimentou a mais baixa educadamente.

-Eles estão incomodando de novo?

-O de sempre... Por que brigam tanto?

-Por muitos motivos. – não havia um só cliente daquele restaurante que o jovem de cabelos dourados não conhecesse como a palma de sua mão, não só porque eram clientes da casa, mas ele se apegava a eles, eram seus amigos – E vocês duas, me contem as novidades.

-Nada demais. – respondeu a mais alta revirando os olhos.

-Ela está toda animadinha porque entrou um professor novo na escola. – confessou Hinata pela amiga.

-Mentira!

-E então Tenten, gostou dele?

-Nem o vi ainda!

-Ah, mas tem que acontecer algo, Tenten, há quanto tempo você não leva um relacionamento a sério?

-Isso não vem ao caso, Naruto. Quem é essa moça que está cantando?

-Ah! Contratei semana passada, Haruno Sakura, ela boa não é?

-Sim, canta bem.

-O que vocês querem hoje meninas? – perguntou o loiro por fim pegando um bloquinho e uma caneta, ele costumava atender seus "clientes Vips".

-O de sempre.

-Ok, o de sempre saindo! – respondeu sorridente voltando pra cozinha.

As duas amigas conversavam animadas tentando ignorar o casal ao seu lado, porém num maldito minuto em que a moça levantou-se chorando loucamente e saiu correndo, esbarrou-se no garçom e derrubou a bandeja sobre Tenten.

-Não acredito! Tá vendo, Hina? Faz parte da minha maré de azar!

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou o belo rapaz que acompanhava a moça, e no momento a deixou ir.

-Não. Não está! Estou coberta de polvo e molho! Por que estaria tudo bem?

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o dono do restaurante observando a confusão.

-A Tenten tomou banho de polvo, Naruto. – respondeu a jovem de olhos perolados.

-Não acredito!

-A culpa foi da Ino, aliás, minha, sei lá! Eu pago o estrago. – disse o moreno pegando a carteira.

-Não Sasuke, o restaurante arca com isso. – finalizou o loiro virando-se pro garçom – Pegue outro prato.

-Não, eu perdi a fome. – disse Tenten tirando o ultimo tentáculo do cabelo – Amanhã eu volto, ok? Por hoje chega. Até mais, Naruto.

-Tchau, meninos. – despediu-se educadamente Hinata e ambas retiraram-se.

-Descupe pelo prejuízo, Naruto.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Sasuke. Eu sei que sua noiva não é nada fácil. O que houve dessa vez?

-Ela não é mais minha noiva. Acabamos tudo.

-Como assim?

-Acabou, não tem mais clima, não rola mais nada, ela só sabe gritar o tempo todo no meu ouvido, não agüento mais a mesma ladainha de sempre! Essa mulher é um pé no saco! Só fala em dinheiro, dinheiro e dinheiro! Que vá se casar com um bancário, não comigo.

-Calma, cara, calma. Você não devia ter acabado tudo assim. Ela te ama.

-Ela me amava quando o pai dela era meu produtor, agora que eu não dou mais dinheiro a ela acabou. Aí ela fica passando na minha cara que o pai dela foi quem investiu em mim, e blábláblá... Mandei ela ir pastar! E não vá não, desgraça!

-OO – sim, qualquer um se assustaria com a mudança de humor repentino, até mesmo quem já estava acostumado - E agora? Sem mulher, sem agente e sem grana?

-Ainda tenho bastante dinheiro guardado, vou procurar outro produtor e se possível sair do país logo.

-São bons planos.

-Se derem certo melhor ainda!

-Claro.

Em outro lugar na mesma cidade, numa casa noturna...

-Meninas, 2 horas! – avisou uma "menina" da porta do camarim.

-Não agüento mais essa vida... Não agüento ter que fazer essas coisas... É tudo tão nojento... – uma das meninas desabafava num choro sem fim enquanto conversava com outra.

-Por que não para? Você ainda é tão novinha... – aconselhou a loira mais velha.

-Não posso... Tenho que pôr dinheiro em casa... Meu pai me abandonou quando era pequena... Minha mãe teve que criar 16 filhos sozinha e os mais velhos tem que trabalhar...

-Você só tem 15 anos, devia estar na escola, não aqui.

-E você Temari? Por que está aqui? É tão inteligente, bonita, estudada, porque não faz outra coisa?

-Meu caso é diferente do seu, Sasame, eu estou aqui por outro motivo. Mas não se preocupe – a loira pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta – Vá nesse endereço, não deixe ninguém te ver e peça ajuda, diga que te mandei lá, certo? – pediu sussurrando – Está noite você não vai trabalhar.

-Orochimaru me mata se eu não aparecer!

-Não se preocupe! Vá logo, aqui está muito agitado, não vão perceber.

-Tá. Muito obrigada, Temari. – agradeceu abraçando a amiga e saiu do camarim onde "coelhinhas" preparavam-se pro show da noite, onde a estrela mais uma vez seria aquela loira.

Alguns quilômetros dali uma garotinha procurava a casa do tal endereço, chovia cântaros e ela tremia de frio, até achar o número da casa tocou a campainha, estava escuro, estranho e frio, a casa era amarela, bem clarinha, tinha janelas e portas de boa madeira e um andar. A grande porta abriu-se e por ela passou um jovem ruivo, alto e esguio.

-Quem é você, garotinha? – perguntou avaliando a menina.

-S-sou S-sasame... T-temari m-me mandou...

-Olha pra você está ensopada. Entre. – puxou a garota pra dentro – Vou pegar roupas secas, espere aqui. – ele entrou num dos cômodos e pegou uma toalha e umas roupas femininas. – O banheiro fica ali, pode trocar-se lá, e pode tomar banho se quiser.

-O-obrigada... – agradeceu a menina entrando, sob um estranho olhar, no cômodo apontado pelo ruivo.

-Quem é ela, Gaara?

-Que susto, Shikamaru! – gritou saltando pra trás.

-Quem é ela?

-Outra garota mandada pela Temari.

-Acho ridículo essa idéia de vocês de pegar as putinhas que trabalham com a Temari e trazer pra cá!

-Cala a boca que essa casa nem é sua! Você só está aqui de enxerido!

-Desculpa se quero te ajudar!

-Shikamaru, essas meninas tem muito talento!

-Talento pra que? O que elas sabem não é nem um pouco produtivo!

-Mas agora elas vão aprender a desfilar! Realiza Shikamaru... Nossos looks mais perfeitos nas passarelas com nossas próprias modelos! Realiza!

-Imagino que eu tenho que arrumar outro quarto de hospedes, não é?

-Claro! Tá esperando o que?

-Já temos 7 garotas no andar de cima, Gaara!

-Cabe mais uma, eu sei que cabe!

-Promete que será a ultima?

-Não. Vamos ajudar as que precisam!

-Um dia ainda vai se dar mal por isso, Gaara.

-Não vou. – a menina saiu do banheiro e o ruivo a chamou pra conversar enquanto o moreno arrumava quarto – Fale-me sobre sua história.

-Minha história não tem nada demais não, moço.

-Gaara. Meu nome é Gaara.

-Desculpe. Por que Temari me mandou aqui?

-Nós ajudamos meninas como você. Quer ser modelo, Sasame?

-Modelo?

-Sim.

-Não posso, não tenho corpo de modelo...

-Bom, nós damos um jeito nisso, sim? Se Temari lhe mandou aqui é porque acha que você tem potencial, então hoje você vai dormir e amanhã decidimos isso, sim?

-Sim. Ah... Gaara...

-Sim?

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode.

-O que o senhor é da Temari?

-Senhor jamais, querida! Temari é minha irmã.

-Irmã?

-Sim. Minha irmã mais velha, linda, perfeita, magavilhosa!

Voltando à casa noturna...

-Meninas, 10 minutos! Temari, aqueles dois já estão te esperando, reservamos a suíte presidencial, eles trouxeram outro cara, arrume mais duas. – ordenou o dono do lugar.

-Sim, Orochimaru.

-Pode dispensar essas duas aí, nosso negocio é com você. – disse um dos homens num tom sedutor, obedecendo a loira tirou as duas do quarto e trancou a porta.

-Então meninos, quem é esse garoto?

-Sasuke, Temari. Temari, Sasuke. É meu irmãozinho. - apresentou Itachi.

-Irmão do Itachi? É da casa. O que vai querer, meu bem?

-Não vim atrás disso.

-Ihhh... Essa cara é de quem terminou com a namorada, acertei?

-Em cheio, Tema! E por sinal é a problemática da minha irmã.

-Ihhh... Aquela ali ninguém agüenta.

Temari, Itachi e Deidara conheciam-se há tempos, os dois sempre alugavam a suíte presidencial e trancavam-se com ela, porém na maioria das vezes não faziam nada, apenas conversavam, e no final eles pagavam, assistiam o resto do show das outras meninas e iam pra casa, mas dessa vez o mais novo tinha que esquecer a ex-noiva, e já cheio de cachaça não podia mais esperar, expulsou os mais velhos, despiu-se e foi à luta.

* * *

_**E então?**_

**_Gostaram? Não?_**

**_Deixem uma review, seus dedinhos não vão cair, o buraco da camada de ozônio não vai aumentar e a poluição não vai destruir o planeta, você apenas estará fazendo uma autora e uma beta muito felizes! *-*_**

**_Kiss Kiss_**

**_Ja ne! o/_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi minna-san! ^-^**_

_**Aqui está mais um capítulo, completo e betado (por Biia-chan XD)! **_

_**Os próximos podem demorar um pouco, minha agenda lotou mais uma vez, escola, ballet, reforço escolar, e ainda fui (infelizmente) escalada pra ajudar a fazer a peça de final de ano da escola com tema "A história do Brasil" (se alguém aí tiver alguma dica será muito bem vinda pq o tema e chato e eu não sei mais pra ode ir ¬¬), então pessoas lindas do meu coração, espero que gostem. ^-^**_

**_Boa leitura! n.n_**

* * *

O dia amanheceu quente, seco e abafado, não era o dia propicio pra trabalhar, estudar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas era necessário.

Tenten levantou-se sufocada, correu para o banheiro e tomou um bom e demorado banho, Hinata ainda dormia quando ela saiu pra mais um dia de trabalho.

A escola estava fora do comum, ao invés de crianças correndo por todo lado e uma gritaria infernal em plena manhã, estava tudo calmo, porém os corredores estavam tumultuados por estudantes loucos querendo encher suas garrafinhas de água nos poucos bebedouros lá existentes.

A sala dos professores então nem se fala, toda aquela fofoca das manhãs havia sumido, os professores estavam tão "cansados" como os alunos, era um dia excepcional de fato, poderia até ser aproveitado, se não estivesse impossível de respirar.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou com dificuldade a morena entrando na sala dos colegas de trabalho, responderam com sorrisinhos, acenos e um ou outro "bom dia", mas um deles não fez nada, estava quieto e indiferente num canto da sala, normalmente as professoras de química e português estariam fofocando sobre ele, mas isto não acontecia naquele dia, ela percebera um olhar de relance pra ela, na hora corou, mas depois de ver um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios do professor novato, a raiva lhe tomou.

Alguns horários passaram-se, a aula de música começaria no próximo, sim, a Mistsashi poderia ter chagado mais tarde, mas por algum motivo não queria ficar naquele apartamento tão pequeno num dia assim. Na sala só restara ela, o professor de informática e o novato de física, o clima não permitia conversas e ali estava impossível de permanecer, por que não tocava logo? Ninguém agüentava mais!

A morena levantou-se, pôs-se do pé e o alarme de incêndio sôo, não era um treinamento, algo pegava fogo naquela escola, a extensão não era muito grande e logo a fumaça tomaria todo o lugar. Os dois professores levantaram-se num salto e correram pra fora da sala, a jovem morena ainda estava dentro, parada, pensado em como agir, depois de tantos anos de treinamento naquela escola, agora que realmente acontecera ela não sabia o que fazer.

A fumaça vinha do jardim, bem ao lado da sala dos professores, um dos antigos carvalhos pegava fogo, sua copa ficava exatamente na altura da janela da sala onde a Mitsashi ainda se encontrava, a porta emperrou e ela não conseguia sair, além de seco o ar ficou sujo de fuligem, não tinha como respirar, seu ar acabara e sua cabeça rodava, mais pesada que uma bigorna, ela não podia mais gritar, se pulasse pela janela morreria queimada, se ficasse ali morreria asfixiada, o que faria então? A imagem estava turva, escura, aos poucos ela não podia ver nem ouvir, estava desacordada.

Os alunos gritavam do lado de fora, os professores sabiam que faltava alguém, os bombeiros tentavam, em vão, conter o fogo e a jovem professora ainda estava presa e desacordada.

Quando abriu os olhos estava no colo de alguém, alguém, que com seus belos olhos perolados, a fitava preocupado, ela conhecia aquele par de olhos, também conhecia o batom que estava na boca dele, com certeza era o dela, teria então o novatozinho se aproveitado dela enquanto estava desacordada?

Ainda tonta e sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, levantou-se e deu um tapa no rosto a sua frente, deixando um jovem moreno atônito. Cambaleando e ainda sem ar deixou as dependências da escola, pegou um táxi e voltou pra casa.

-Meu Deus... Você é muito bom... – elogiou a loira coberta apenas pelo fino lençol de seda, não era mais aquele cafofo nojento, agora era um motel de luxo onde os dois jovens terminavam o ato que os apresentou.

-Você não fica atrás. – respondeu o moreno a altura da moça, de fato ele esquecera a ex-noiva, agora ela não era mais nada além de uma fase ruim.

-Podemos ir agora? Tenho horário pra voltar pra boate, gatinho.

-Ainda são 10 da manhã!

-Eu tenho trabalhos diários pra fazer lá. Acha que aquele viadinho deixa alguém em paz? – perguntou referindo-se ao chefe dela, Orochimaru.

-Não é a toa que você é a melhor.

-Não mesmo, gato! – respondeu no tom que só ela sabia fazer, levantou-se completamente despida, catou suas roupas no chão e se vestiu, ali, na frente do jovem, na intenção de provocá-lo.

-Não precisa fazer tudo isso.

-O que? Ah! Você é tímido? Desculpe, é que ontem você estava tão...

-Não, não sou tímido, mas... Você não precisa se vestir na minha frente, não desse jeito tão... Tão...

-Sexy?

-É.

-Desculpa, gato, força do hábito.

-Quanto lhe devo?

-A mim? Nadinha. A primeira noite é grátis, volte sempre.

-Ah, vou voltar, pode apostar que vou. – respondeu saindo da cama, catou suas roupas e também vestiu-se, saíram, o moreno pegou a conta e deu carona à loira.

-Hey gata. – chamou de dentro do carro enquanto ela fechava a porta.

-Sim?

-Pode fazer minha reserva de hoje.

-Ah, eu vou fazer. Com certeza!

-Bom dia garotas, bom dia. – cumprimentou o ruivo alegremente encontrando as meninas na sala de jantar, tomando café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Gaara. – responderam amistosas.

-Então a boneca resolveu acordar, hã.

-Cala a boca, Shika, uma noite bem dormida é essencial pra uma pele perfeita.

-Temos muito trabalho hoje, bela adormecida. Essas meninas não vão costurar suas próprias roupas!

-Costurar... Costurar... Você faz questão de ser chulo, não é? Confeccionar, Shika! Confeccionar!

-Bicha frescurenta...

-Eu ouvi isso!

-Estou esperando no ateliê.

-Já vou, já vou.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto as meninas e o jovem estilista terminavam seu café, a campainha ecôo pela vasta mansão dos Sabaku.

-Deve ser ela! – berrou o ruivo indo até a porta.

-Quem é ela, Gaara? – perguntou o moreno surgindo no alto da escada.

-Essa é nossa mais nova secretária. Yamanaka Ino, esse é Nara Shikamaru, meu sócio.

-Hm... – a loira de fato estava desconfortável com a situação, secretária de "meninos alegres" não era a profissão que ela idealizava, até porque ela não idealizava profissão alguma!

-Meninas, dêem boas-vindas a nossa mais nova companheira! Agora ela também vai ajudar vocês! – disse o ruivo puxando a loira pra dentro enquanto o amigo trancava a porta.

Aos poucos as meninas perdiam a timidez e aproximavam-se da loira, bem vestida, elegante, bonita, parecia uma princesa de contos de fadas aos olhos daquelas jovens garotas que jamais haviam prestigiado algo assim.

-Fale sobre você, Ino. Converse com elas. Qualquer coisa estamos no ateliê, lá encima, quando terminar vá até lá. – disse mais uma vez o ruivo falador.

-Ok... – respondeu observando os dois jovens subirem, voltando percebeu vários olhares em si, olhares curiosos, famintos de novidades.

-É Ino, fale sobre você. – pediu uma delas.

-Tá... Eu nasci na Alemanha, vim pra cá muito pequena, moro aqui desde então, meu pai abriu uma empresa para músicos, agenciou meu... Meu... Er... – os azuis da loira encheram-se de lágrimas, lembrar do ex-noivo não era uma tarefa fácil, ela o amava e não queria terminar, não daquele jeito, sim, ela não era nenhuma santa, tinha lá seus mil e um defeitos, mas ele também não era flor que se cheirasse! Mudava de humor mais que mulher de TPM, não sabia o que fazer em certas horas e se irritava a cada vez que ela falava de dinheiro, talvez realmente não devesse dar certo. Mas será que ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto ela? Até trabalhar de secretária ela estava trabalhando, era demais pra quem nunca soube o que era trabalho.

-Senhorita Ino? – chamou uma das meninas. A loira abriu a boca e chorou o mais escandaloso que pôde. Típico de uma mimadinha que não agüenta o fim de um relacionamento.

A jovem professora estava deitada no sofá, com um saco de gelo na cabeça.

-Como foi isso, Tenten? – perguntou a amiga preocupada.

-Acho que foi o ar seco, o calor, sei lá, eu sei que a árvore tocou fogo e sobrou pra mim.

-Quer dizer que o professor bonitão lhe salvou, não foi?

-Salvou? Ele abusou de mim, Hinata! A boca dele estava manchada com MEU batom!

-Já pensou que pode ter sido... Hum... Er... Respiração boca a boca?

-Não. Eu não pensei nisso...

-Pois é! Você estapeou o rapaz pra nada!

-Assim você não ajuda!

-Levante-se daí, vá pedir desculpas!

-Não sei onde ele mora!

-Ah, vai saber! Pode ir procurar, no sistema da escola deve ter. – disse a mais baixa empurrando a amiga pro computador.

-Ok, ok. Calma! Não empurra!

O acesso foi fácil e rápido, logo a morena estava com o endereço do colega de trabalho, pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

Minutos depois a jovem estava defronte à casa do moreno. Eis a grande duvida em relação à campainha: Tocar ou não tocar? E enquanto ela gastava tempo pensando, a porta abriu-se: Correr ou não correr? Ficou sem reação.

-O que faz aqui, Mitsashi-san?

-Ah... Er... Bom... Eu... Eu...

-Quer entrar? – convidou educadamente. A casa era simples, não muito grande, não muito pequena, comum, móveis de madeira, tudo bem ajeitadinho, um forte cheiro de comida predominava o lugar, a morena não se tocara mais estava perto da hora do almoço, percebia-se que era um rapaz prendado, ao contrário dela, que deixava um simples ovo queimar. Ele convidou a moça a sentar-se, foi até a cozinha, apagou o fogo e voltou à sala – O que lhe trás aqui, Mitsashi-san?

-Eu... Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas... Eu agi sem pensar, mas... Mas o que eu iria imaginar? Acordei e te vi sobre mim, manchado com meu batom, claro que eu iria imaginar coisas!

-Não se me conhecesse.

-Justamente, mas nunca te vi mais gordo! Er... Quer dizer... Não propriamente... Gordo... – respondeu analisando o tanquinho do rapaz sob a camisa preta, era repleto de traços finos, elegantes, pele alva, cabelos cor de chocolate, olhos estranhamente familiares, não que ela já o conhecesse, mas que ela já havia visto olhos assim ah, se havia! Onde mesmo? Ah, claro! Os estranhamente perolados de sua melhor amiga e companheira de apartamento, Hyuuga Hinata tinha olhos incrivelmente parecidos com os do professor novato, como era mesmo o nome dele? –Er...

-Hyuuga Neji.

-Hyuuga?

-Sim, algum problema?

-Por um acaso... Você tem alguma irmã, prima, sei lá, alguém da sua família de nome Hinata?

-Não. Não conheço muita gente da minha família. Minha mãe morreu há dois anos e não conheci meu pai. – respondeu com naturalidade.

-Hm... Sinto muito.

-Veio aqui só pra se desculpar?

-Sim...

-Quer almoçar?

-Ah, não, eu... – não se sabia ao certo, mas aquela Mitsashi não era a Mitsashi de sempre, alguém já a vira gaguejar? Realmente não. – Eu tenho que voltar... Tenho a aula de amanhã pra planejar e... – o rapaz fez uma expressão como se dissesse "Só isso?" e apontou pra uma pilha de papeis num dos cantos da sala, provavelmente atividades das 10 turmas que ele teria que corrigir, além de planejas a aula do dia seguinte – Ok... – cedeu a morena.

Conversa vai, conversa vem... Começaram falando de trabalho, pularam pra família, e agora falavam de amores, riam, e conversavam como velhos amigos.

-E esse foi o fim do meu ultimo namoro. Há 6 anos. – finalizou a Mitsashi.

-Você não namora há um bom tempo. – observou o Hyuuga. Não precisa conhecer a morena pra saber isso, era só olhar os olhos dela, ela tinha olhar de garota carente, louca pra viver uma nova paixão. E quem se atreveria?

-É... Não me importo com isso. E você, Hyuuga? Há quanto tempo não vive um grande amor?

-Umas duas semanas. – essa bateu no fundo da alma.

-Você não perde tempo. – respondeu já carrancuda. Todos na face da Terra tinham facilidade para arranjar um namorado, por que justamente, ELA não tinha?

-A fila anda.

-Bom Hyuuga, tenho que ir, já ocupei muito tempo e infelizmente não posso te ajudar a corrigir aquilo. – apontou por sobre o ombro pra pilha de papeis – Sempre passei arrastada nas exatas.

-A maioria da população vive assim.

-Que bom que não sou a única. Bom, eu, já vou. – pegou a bolsa encima do sofá, mas acabou por deixá-la cair no chão, ambos abaixaram-se pra pegá-la e logo a bolsa foi esquecida, olhos nos olhos, branco e marrom, como chocolates, branco e ao leite, perdidos um no outro, respirações próximas, hálitos misturados, estava claro que foram feitos um pro outro, que era amor à primeira vista, que deveriam ficar juntos, e por que não? Uma mão dela pousou sobre a esquerda dele, a outra em suas costas, a direta do rapaz já estava na nuca da morena, não precisaram levantar da "busca à bolsa" pra consumar o ato, a mão na nuca da jovem a empurrou pra frente, enquanto a sua que estava por cima da do rapaz segurou seus longos cabelos com força, seus olhos fecharam-se automaticamente, não precisavam se ver mais já que uma parte mais importante já havia se unido, lábios nos lábios, língua na língua. O beijo era algo inevitável, os morenos estavam completamente dados ao amor, a Mitsashi ainda puxava os cabelos já emaranhados do Hyuuga, que por sua vez a prensava contra si, já de pé e ainda com o calor dos corpos, afastaram-se, a Mitsashi estava perplexa, olhou o jovem rapaz nos olhos e saiu correndo.

(...)

-Tenten! Não posso acreditar! – berrava a jovem Hyuuga incrédula – Você o beijou e saiu correndo?

-Eu não sabia o que fazer! – disse a Mitsashi com a cara enterrada no travesseiro.

-Como não sabia? Geral se diz: "Você beija bem", "Adorei" ou quem sabe um simples sorriso ou um abraço já bastasse!

-Como pode saber? Você nunca teve um namorado!

-Mas sei muito mais de amor que você!

-Hinata... – a jovem morena parou por um segundo e sentou-se no sofá – Você tem algum parente chamado Neji?

-Neji? Era o nome que minha tia ia dar ao filho dela, mas ele morreu no parto.

-Ai, ai, ai...

-Que foi, Tenten? Peraí, você não vai me dizer que...

-Sim, Hina! O novo professor de física chama-se Neji!

-Podem existir milhares de Neji's no mundo!

-Não Hyuuga Neji.

-Hyuuga? – e mais incrédula que antes, se é que era possível, a jovem deixou-se cair sentada no sofá, as mãos foram à boca como se pra abafar um grito silencioso – Isso não pode ser possível. Meu primo está morto. Tenho certeza, minha tia não mentiria assim!

-Talvez ela não saiba!

-Como não sabe? Uma pessoa não rouba um bebê na maternidade e o deixa com o mesmo sobrenome e nome que ele teria!

-Realmente... Olhado por esse lado... Peraí, sua tia está viva?

-Não sei, ela saiu do país um ano depois do incidente.

-Ele pode ser seu primo, Hina! Vocês se parecem pra caramba!

-Nos... Parecemos?

-Sim! Os olhos, os traços... Vocês lembram um ao outro.

-Calma, deixa eu ver se entendi... Eu tenho um primo, que não conhecia – destacou a ultima frase – então minha melhor amiga, que por coincidência mora comigo e trabalha com ele, o beija, rola um clima entre os dois e... Não... Não tem como isso ser verdade, Tenten!

-Ah, tem sim, Hinatinha! Seu primo está vivo! – a moça de longos exóticos cabelos arroxeados não podia acreditar naquilo tudo, era muita coisa para digerir de uma só vez, enfim, o que estava acontecendo na vida delas?

E mais uma noite se passava com aquela agradável canção, o loiro não sabia como, mas a voz daquela mulher o agradara muito, era suave, fina, doce e ao mesmo tempo quente e aconchegante, não dava pra entender, mas era assim que ele se sentia, exatamente assim... Em pensar que há algum tempo atrás, se não houvesse aquele imprevisto ele jamais a encontraria...

**Flash Back On**

_Era sábado à noite, o restaurante estava lotado e ele ali, preso naquele maldito engarrafamento, em seu estabelecimento vários clientes estariam agoniados, eufóricos esperando o jantar e seus funcionários nem sempre sabiam lidar com toda aquela agitação..._

_Uma bela canção entrou por seus ouvidos, todos os seus problemas foram, momentaneamente, esquecidos, desligou o carro, trancou-o e o seguiu a voz, vinha de um boteco, um bar de baixo nível, onde rapazes mal-encarados entornavam copos de 500 ml de uma só vez garganta a baixo._

_Pouco receoso entrou no estabelecimento, logo os homens o encaravam com maldade, afinal, o que faria um rapaz de bom porte e bem vestido naquele lugar? Foi vaiado, motivo de piadinhas de baixo calão e por aí vai... A voz vinha de uma moça igualmente bela, cabelos de um rosa exótico ao qual ele jamais havia apreciado, olhos de um esmeralda intenso, um corpo não muito atrativo, mas ainda sim feminino, ela destacava-se naquele lugar cheio de brutamontes, como uma flor no asfalto, aquela música pesada não combinava nada com as feições delicadas da moça, ela precisava sair dali._

_Aproximou-se da dama, como quem não quer nada, de mansinho, esperou ela parar pra refrescar a garganta e "deu o bote"._

_-Boa noite, senhorita._

_-Oi. Olha, se for me passar mais alguma cantada do tipo "Teu pai é padeiro?," pode esquecer. – respondeu mal-humorada._

_-Não, não. – respondeu o loiro pouco confuso – Vim lhe fazer uma proposta._

_-Muito menos, ficou doido, cara? Não vou casar com você! _

_-Não é isso! Por favor, não me interprete mal! Só queria saber se você quer trabalhar no meu restaurante._

_-Por um acaso você é um cafetão ou algo assim?_

_-Não! – respondeu muito mais confuso._

_-Então eu topo! – do nada a garota abriu um sorriso. Ah! Que sorriso, o Uzumaki derreteu-se. Sorriu de volta, com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha que só ele sabia dar, um sorriso alegre e contagiante. A moça foi até o balcão, jogou o microfone no chão e demitiu-se com orgulho._

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

_**Então? Vale review não vale?**_

**_Por favor, diz que siiim! *-*_**

**_Eu achei que ficou kawaii! Espero a opinião de vocês! u.u_**

**_Ahhh! Respondendo aos coment's que não pude responder pelo fanfiction._**

**_Em primeiro lugar agradeço muito a todas a reviews, mas como não consegui responder a de Lh-chan, aqui estou respondendo._**

**_Lh-chan, adorei SEUS coment's, muito obrigada, quase chorei com seus elogios, fiquei sem palavras, nem sei mais o que dizer, só espero não decepcionar! Beijos, linda! ^-^_**

**_Kiss Kiss_**

**_Ja ne! o/_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Oi gente linda do meu coração! ^_^**_

**_Bom, aqui está mais um cap, espero que gostem, as surpresas estão apenas começando._**

**_Boa leitura._**

* * *

Uma semana passou-se.

Mitsashi e Hyuuga estavam gélidos entre si, nem "Bom dia", nem "Boa noite", não se falavam, não se tocavam, e não se resistiam, aquilo teria de acabar logo, ou seria pior pra ambos, poderiam explodir! Não poderiam?

A sala dos professores estava vazia, apenas os dois encontravam-se lá, mais uma vez os horários de ambos coincidiam, na verdade, tudo neles coincidiam, eram perfeitos demais um pro outro.

-Vai me ignorar até quando, Tenten?

-Não lhe dei permissão pra me chamar assim, Hyuuga!

-Pelo amor de Deus, nos beijamos na minha casa! Ou você não lembra disso?

-Lembro, claro que lembro... – ela podia olhar pra todos os cantos da sala, menos pra ele, olhá-lo nos olhos seria uma tortura para seus lábios.

-Então é melhor pôr tudo em panos limpos.

-Não podemos...

-Por que não?

-Neji! Oh Deus... Não agüento mais isso! – ela puxou o colega de trabalho pelo colarinho, não queria saber se alguém entraria ali, só queria saciar suas vontades. A morena partiu pro ataque, sentou em seu colo, colou seus lábios com urgência nos dos Hyuuga e os esmagou, os braços fortes e másculos dele a envolveram com carinho e ao mesmo tempo com ferocidade, e mais uma vez estavam entregues um ao outro.

-Que?

-G-r-á-v-i-d-a!

-Como isso foi acontecer?

-Você não quer eu lhe dê aulas de reprodução, né Uchiha?

-Temari, isso é impossível! Usamos camisinha! Esse teu filho é de outro!

-Acontece que só atendi você desde aquele dia!

-Pode ser de antes!

-Não pode! Eu faço testes de farmácia todo sábado, não estava sábado passado.

-Testes de farmácias falham, sabia?

-E daí? Tenho certeza que estou!

-Você vai fazer um teste de verdade. – determinou o moreno pegando a carteira, tirou algum dinheiro e entregou à moça.

-E se eu estiver?

-Saiba de quanto tempo. Se for realmente meu, não se preocupe.

-Não vai me obrigar à abortar?

-Não. Vou arcar com as conseqüências. – a loira jamais havia visto atitude tão nobre, já havia engravidado uma vez e teve que abortar, porém, agora estava emocionada, tinha vindo de uma boa família, de classe média, estava ali não por gostar, mas pra pagar uma divida. Enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por todo o rosto da jovem, ela abraçava o rapaz à sua frente, ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa da qual uma mulher se separaria. Ela poderia estar enganada, não poderia?

-Bom dia, Gaara, Shika, meninas... – cumprimentou alegremente a loira entrando no ateliê dos jovens estilistas, as meninas estavam pouco caídas, tristonhas, "apagadas".

-Oh, bom dia, Ino-chan! ^-^ - respondeu alegremente o ruivo.

-Está atrasada! – reclamou o moreno repousando a tesoura numa das mesas.

-Estou? Ah, desculpa, meu relógio está atrasado.

-Ino-chan, hoje temos muito trabalho pra você.

-Desde que saiba fazer... – a jovem tinha progredido bastante pra uma semana, não havia mais falando com o ex-noivo e agora dedicava-se totalmente ao trabalho.

-Quero que use toda a sua experiência em etiqueta e ensine tudo que souber para essas meninas, pode fazer isso?

-É claro! – ela até podia sorrir, estava realmente diferente, para melhor. Foi até uma estante ali perto e pegou alguns livros – Primeiro vocês têm que aprender a postura correta! Barriga pra dentro, bunda empinada, peito pra fora, cabeça erguida...

Era impressionante como ela conseguia fazer tudo de modo tão gracioso, aquilo de fato chamava atenção dos homens da casa, principalmente do ruivo, ele, que admirava tanto as mulheres, que acreditava em um dia poder ter tanta graciosidade quanto elas, agora estava pouco incerto, ela o fazia ficar confuso, a não saber o que pensar do futuro, de si mesmo. E perdido em devaneios acabou por cortar o dedo com a tesoura.

-Ai!

-O que houve? – perguntou Shikamaru desconcentrando-se do desenho.

-Cortei o dedo... – logo, certa loira estava ao seu lado, tomando seu dedo com delicadeza nas pequenas e quentes mãos.

-Não foi nada demais, um remédio resolve. – e deu aquele sorriso doce que alguns dias atrás, quando estivera com o pianista mais sexy e insensível do mundo, ela realmente não daria.

-Obrigado... – a voz saiu sem permissão, os esmeraldas do ruivo estavam presos nos lápis-lazúli da loira, seu pensamento totalmente perdido nela, tentando adivinhar o que se passava naquela cabecinha.

-Você tem uma tatuagem? – foi mais admiração que uma pergunta, agora ela o tocava na testa, onde um kanji, coberto por madeixas cor de chamas, revelava o amor do ruivo, talvez o pela vida, pela profissão, ou quem sabe por um alguém? – Nunca reparei.

-Ah, fiz isso por uma pessoa certa vez... – o semblante "perdido" do ruivo logo ficou triste, abaixou a cabeça dispôs- se a lembrar do certo alguém.

-Essa pessoa traiu você? – de traição ela entendia.

-Não... Er... Mais ou menos...

-Sei como é, mas pessoas ruins vão embora e novas vêm, não é isso? – ela sorriu mais uma vez, na verdade tudo aqui era falso, lá dentro, dentro de seu coração, ela estava acabada, tinha vontade de sair dali, esconder-se e chorar, a verdade doía demais pra quem sempre viveu num mundo de falsas verdades, onde tudo podia ser resolvido com o cartão de crédito e um gritinho. O mundo fora daquele "mundinho" era totalmente diferente, e do diferente ela tinha medo. Mas mesmo o ruivo sabendo que aquele sorriso era falso, sentiu-se melhor, se ela se esforçara tanto pra fazê-lo melhor, por que ele não podia fazer o mesmo? Retribuiu o sorriso e foi até o banheiro limpar o corte.

-Bom dia, Naruto-kun! – cumprimentou Hinata alegremente entrando no restaurante.

-Oh! Hina-chan! Como vai?

-Vou bem, obrigada. E você?

-Estou melhor que nunca!

-Está com cara de apaixonado... – comentou feliz pelo amigo. Há muito tempo eles se conheciam, ela o conheceu antes de conhecer Tenten, foi logo quando se mudou, moravam no mesmo andar, logo ficaram amigos, a menina perdeu a timidez que lhe restava depois de anos num colégio interno, com todos sabendo de sua vida, vivendo com você, e já recuperada de uma desilusão amorosa resolveu esquecer os homens e pensar somente em sua carreira.

-Quem sabe... – respondeu depois de um logo suspiro.

-É a tal de Sakura?

-Está tão na cara?

-Você ficou assim depois que ela veio trabalhar aqui... – Hinata podia aparentar a felicidade que fosse, mas no fundo tinha uma tristeza, uma grande tristeza... Era tão fácil dizer que não amaria mais... Mas cumprir isso... Era muito mais difícil do que parecia.

O loiro começou a tagarelar, como sempre fazia quando se empolgava, contou de quão maravilhosa era a voz da moça, de como a encontrou e todas as qualidades bizarras que na verdade só ele via. Todas aquelas palavras estavam fazendo o doce sorriso desaparecer dos lábios da jovem à sua frente, ela sempre quis a felicidade dos outros, mas naquela hora tudo que desejava era sua própria felicidade, algo que só uma pessoa poderia dar, mas infelizmente aquela pessoa não a desejava do mesmo jeito.

Lágrimas escaparam, fugiram das pérolas dos olhos para o marfim da pele, e depois caiam no chão como suicidas, o loiro parou de falar gradualmente, percebendo a tristeza da garota, que nesse momento já tinha a cabeça baixa e o rosto vermelho, as lágrimas aumentaram e já não podiam mais ser controladas, seu choro era silencioso, mas doía demais pra quem olhava.

-H-hina-chan... – chamou o loiro dolorosamente e abraçou a menina à sua frente que desabava em pranto – Não fique assim, Hina-chan. – pediu levando-a até uma mesa – Vou buscar uma água está bem? – buscou o liquido e voltou, sentou-se á frente da moça – O que houve, Hina-chan?

-N-naruto... Eu... Eu... - as palavras fugiram, não queriam sair, tudo que ela planejava falar há muito tempo havia desaparecido naquele momento, ela não podia ficar lá plantada, encarando aqueles azuis preocupados, ela tinha que sair, não importa o que falassem dela depois, ela apenas tinha que fugir dali, fugir da realidade, fugir de mais uma desilusão. Levantou-se murmurou um "Desculpe-me" quase mudo e saiu correndo.

-Mas que pouca vergonha é essa?

-Ah... Er... Eu posso explicar! – tentou inutilmente o rapaz afastando-se da moça.

-Explicar? Acho bom que tenham uma bela explicação pra eu não demiti-los.

-Ah... Por favor, diretora, não faça isso. – pediu a morena recompondo-se.

-Eu entro na sala dos professores e encontro o professor de física pressionando a professora de música na parede, e enchendo-a de beijos, o que eu devo imaginar? Que ele estava lhe ensinando as leis da física? – ironizou a diretora.

-Ah... Bom... Não exatamente... – tentou explicar a jovem professora.

-Tem razão, diretora. Pode nos expulsar se quiser. Está no seu direito. – disse Neji pra surpresa da morena.

Os gritos da diretora ao entrar na sala reuniu vários alunos e funcionários na porta, estavam todos gritando e rindo da cara dos professores questionados, aquilo, de fato, havia ido longe demais.

-Que bom que o senhor concorda, já pensou se algum de nossos alunos tivessem visto isso? E então acharia que era certo se agarrar na sala de aula e fariam! Esse é o exemplo que os professores dão aos seus alunos?

-Desculpe-nos, diretora. – pediu a morena.

-Dessa vez passa, mas se eu notar algum comportamento estranho vindo de vocês... Estão no OLHO-DA-RUA!

-Sim, senhora.

-Ino, poderia vir até aqui um momento? – pediu Shikamaru com uns alfinetes na boca e um pano em mãos.

-Sim, o que foi? – perguntou a loira chegando.

-Poderia preparar duas de nossas garotas? O Gaara já terminou um e eu estou quase acabando, temos que ver como ficou.

-Ah, sim.

Fez o que lhe pediram e foi ao banheiro, algo estava errado com ela. Por que aquela vertigem não parava?

Entrou e encostou-se na porta, fechando-a, que tontura maldita era aquela? E a vontade de vomitar? Ela nunca se sentira daquele jeito, o que estava acontecendo afinal?

-Ino? Você está bem? – perguntou uma voz masculina, bem familiar, do outro lado da porta.

Ela não respondeu, não sentiu-se apita à isso, se abrisse a boca não queria nem ver o que podia acontecer, escorregou pela madeira lisa até o chão, abraçou as pernas e pôs a cabeça entre os joelhos, na esperança de que aquilo passasse logo.

-Ino? Ino?

-E-estou bem... – respondeu sem levantar a cabeça – Já vou...

-Você saiu correndo, pensei que tivesse acontecido algo.

-Não aconteceu nada... Já estou saindo. – parecia ter passado, ficou de pé e abriu a porta.

-Você me preocupou.

Ela fitou os verdes esmeraldas à sua frente e depois tudo tornou-se breu.

-Ino? Ino!

O ruivo tomou o corpo alvo e esbelto em seus braços, estava quente, mole, o que teria acontecido?

Depositou a moça num dos sofá do ateliê e percebeu como poderia ficar linda adormecida.

-O que houve com ela? – perguntou Shikamaru correndo até os dois, logo as meninas faziam uma multidão ao redor deles.

-Não sei, ela desmaiou de nada.

-Santo Deus! Ela está queimando em febre! – reparou o moreno tocando a garota.

-Vou chamar um médico. – disse o ruivo pegando o telefone e discando algum número. Logo o médico estava lá, depois não mais, nem loira e nem ruivo. Levaram-na ao hospital, Shikamaru ficou com as meninas e Gaara foi com a loira. Talvez fosse mais grave que o imaginado.

Depois de algum tempo andando de um lado pro outro na sala de espera, Gaara teve a noticia.

-Ela e a bebê passam bem, foi só um susto. – disse o médico.

-Hã? Bebê? – perguntou o ruivo assustado.

-Sim. O senhor é o pai?

-Ela esta grávida?

-O senhor não sabia?

-Não...

Ótimo! Era o que faltava! Primeiro ele tem sentimentos estranhos em relação a ela, e agora ela está grávida? Como assim grávida? Ela não disse que tinha acabado tudo entre ela e o pianista? Por que tem um filho dele? Será mesmo dele? E se ela já tivesse outro namorado? Os pensamentos atordoavam a mente do jovem.

-Ela já acordou e já vamos liberá-la, está bem?

Ainda hipnotizado e sem prestar muita atenção balançou a cabeça em afirmação, logo a moça estava ao seu lado, abatida.

-Por que não disse nada? – perguntou o ruivo sem encará-la enquanto dirigia para casa.

-Eu não sabia...

-Você tem que avisar ao pai.

-Quero que ele se dane... Sasuke já morreu pra mim...

-Você tá esperando um filho dele! Como ele pode estar morto pra você? – perguntou aumentando o tom de voz sem tirar os olhos da estrada molhada pelos pingos de chuva que não cessavam.

Assim como a chuva molhava o chão, as lágrimas agora molhavam o rosto da moça ao seu lado.

-Desculpe... Agi sem pensar...

-Esse é o problema de vocês... Sempre agem sem pensar! Sempre fazem tudo sem imaginar no que vai provocar ao outro!

-Me desculpe, Ino... Vou te levar pra casa.

-Não quero ir pra casa... – disse encolhendo-se no banco – Não quero ter que encarar meus pais... Não quero contar pra eles...

-Tudo bem então... Você pode ficar lá em casa, as meninas vão adorar ficar com você.

-Não tem mais quartos lá.

-Não se preocupe com isso.

E assim voltaram à casa dos Sabaku.

-O que houve Hinata? Estava chorando? – perguntou Tenten chegando em casa mais cedo.

-Não... – respondeu melosa.

-O que aconteceu?

-O Naruto... Ele... Eles está apaixonado pela Sakura...

-Ai amiga... Desculpa, mas isso já está na cara há um bom tempo...

-Eu sei, Tenten! Eu sei... Mas estava tentando não ver... Só queria que ele entendesse o que sinto por ele... Só isso...

-Ele nunca vai saber se você não disser!

-Já dei todas as dicas possíveis, Tenten! Ele se faz que não vê!

-Ele não entende essa linguagem de dicas, Hina! Você sabe disso... Naruto é meio burrinho!

-Queria tanto que aquela Sakura nunca tivesse aparecido...

-Eu disse... O destino a pôs no caminho dele por que você se atrasou.

-Não me atrasei! E essa coisa de destino não existe!

-Existe sim! Hina... Se você não disse pra ele você só vai se prejudicar! De que adianta ficar guardando essa tristeza toda?

-Tenho medo da reação dele...

-Quem liga pra reação dele se você tá desse jeito?

-Tá, vou falar com ele, amanhã.

* * *

_**Vale review? Vale? Vale? Vale? *-***_

**_Por favor, essa fic está carente de reviews, ela precisa de mais pra ficar feliz! ._**

**_Eu conto com vocês, pessoinhas lindas._**

**_Bjs da Carol-chan! :*_**

**_Ja ne! O/_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi minna-san! \o/**_

**_Sentiram minha falta? (não¬¬)_**

**_Achei um tempinho no meio de todos os meios trabalhos escolares pra mandar esse cap, espero que vocês curtam, fiz com muito carinho pra vocês! :3_**

**_Boa Leitura. ;)_**

* * *

_-Isso mesmo que ouviu._

-Ela não pode... E quem é você?

_-Você não precisa saber quem eu sou. Até porque você não me conhece, estou te falando pelo bem dela, sua ex-noiva está grávida, acho melhor você dar um jeito nisso._

E a ligação caiu, ou quem sabe foi cortada.

Agora sim ele estava ferrado. Duas mulheres, grávidas dele.

Mas espera, a Yamanaka não esqueceu apenas UMA vez de tomar o anticoncepcional? Uma única vez. Duas loiras e dois filhos, sim, porque Temari também já havia confirmado.

**Flash Back ON**

-Sasuke! Sasuke! – gritou a loira animada correndo até o jovem pianista encostado no carro.

-Como foi?

-Positivo, Sasuke! Positivo!

-Tem certeza que é meu?

-Tenho sim! – os verdes brilhavam de alegria e a loira pulou no pescoço do moreno, apertando-o.

-Acho que temos que tomar uma providência. – o rapaz não retribuiu o braço, ao contrário, afastou-se da loira e a encarou.

-O que quer dizer?

-Vamos ter que casar, Temari.

-Peraí, casar?

-Sim. Minha família não vai aceitar isso.

-Como não? Itachi já engravidou várias lá na boate, só que ele as obrigou a abortar.

-Não sou ele, meus pais tem uma expectativa maior em mim. Itachi e Deidara estão perdidos há um bom tempo.

-Ok, vamos casar, mas tenho que continuar trabalhando na boate.

-Você não vai trabalhar naquele bordel nojento casada comigo! Acha que eu sou o que?

-Calma,Sasuke! Só quero que você entenda que tenho uma divida pra pagar ao Orochimaru! Não posso sair assim de uma hora pra outra!

-Que porcaria de divida é essa?

-Olha, isso não é da sua conta.

-Ah não? Você engravida de mim, vamos nos casar e sua vida não é da minha conta?

-Não fale como se eu fosse a única culpada! Você tem tanta responsabilidade com essa nova vida quanto eu! Não fiz esse filho sozinha!

O moreno fechou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo. Realmente tinha ido longe demais.

-Desculpa. Me estresso fácil... Vem cá. – desculpou-se abraçando a loira.

**Flash Back OF **

Tentou não pensar naquilo e tratou de terminar de acordar, quem teria coragem de lhe ligar àquela hora da manhã pra lhe contar aquilo? Seria mesmo verdade? Não importa, tiraria aquilo a limpo assim que conseguisse raciocinar direito.

-Shikamaru? Que faz acordado tão cedo? – perguntou o ruivo, a voz rouca e sonolenta.

-Ah, bem... Eu... Eu vim tomar um copo d'água! E você? Por que acordou essa hora?

-Não consegui dormir direito... Já que o Sol já nasceu vim fazer o café da manhã.

-Não acredito! Onde está a empregada?

-A Nancy não acordou muito bem, então dei o dia de folga pra ela.

-Ah... Vou te ajudar então.

-Não precisa, pode voltar pra cama.

-Está bem então... – e o moreno deu as costas e deixou o andar de baixo.

-Bom dia, Gaara. – cumprimentou uma loira de mini short e regata aproximando-se do ruivo.

-Ino? Por que acordou tão cedo?

-Bom... Estou com insônia... Quase não dormi esta noite...

-Eu também não... Ino... Precisamos conversar sobre ontem...

-Se for pedir para que eu diga ao Sasuke pode desistir, não vou dizer nada, ele não é mais nada meu.

-Seus pais não vão te obrigar a abortar?

-Eu nunca faria isso! Eles no mínimo vão me obrigar a voltar pro Sasuke...

-Então... O que vai fazer?

-Não sei... Estou completamente perdida... – disse sentando-se à mesa e colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-Não fique assim. – pediu o ruivo envolvendo-a com seus fortes músculos – Posso dar uma sugestão?

-Aceito qualquer coisa...

-Bom... Eu pensei a noite toda e cheguei à conclusão que... Bem... Seus pais parecem ser os tipos de pessoas que obrigam a filha a casar se estiver grávida e então... Se você quiser... SÓ se você QUISER, posso arcar com isso...

-Hã? Está dizendo que vai... Que vai se passar por pai dessa criança? – se ela estava confusa antes, agora então ela nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-Sim. – respondeu sensato. Talvez essa fosse uma porta pra um novo amor.

-Ah Gaara... Ninguém nunca fez algo assim por mim. – a loira estava aliviada, feliz por um lado. Abraçou forte o ruivo que retribuiu com carinho.

-Estou saindo, Hina! Tenha um bom dia! E vê se vai falar com o Naruto!

-Shhh! Fala baixo!

-Tchauzinho. – despediu-se risonha e seguiu para a escola.

-Olá!

-Neji? O que faz na minha porta?

-Vim lhe buscar.

-Por quê?

-Ah, não achei justo minha namorada ir ao trabalho sozinha e de ônibus se eu vou pro mesmo lugar e tenho um carro.

-Hm... Estou gostando da gentileza.

-Bem humorada? – perguntou dando um beijo nela e abrindo a porta do carro.

-Sim. Não tenho motivos pra o contrário!

-Fomos quase demitidos ontem. – comentou entrando no carro – Isso não te preocupa?

-Cansei de viver do ontem, Neji... Passei minha vida inteira vivendo do ontem... Eu vivia mal-humorada e não via graça em nada, mas você me ensinou muito, não vivo mais do passado, só do presente.

-Que bom que servi pra algo. – respondeu risonho beijando-a mais uma vez, porém mais intensamente.

-Por mim passaria o dia inteirinho com você, sem escola, sem alunos insuportáveis... Só nós dois...

-Amanhã é sábado, podemos passar todo o tempo que quisermos juntos.

-Adoraria! – respondeu com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Bom dia, Naruto-kun... – cumprimentou a Hyuuga enquanto o loiro abria o restaurante.

-Oh! Hina-chan! Você está bem? – perguntou lembrando-se do episodio do dia anterior.

-Sim... Obrigada... Naruto-kun... Precisamos conversar.

-Conversar? Sobre o que?

-Podemos entrar?

-Ah, sim! Desculpe. – desculpou-se notando que estavam na calçada, terminou de abrir o restaurante e entraram – Quer alguma coisa? Os funcionários ainda não chegaram, mas modéstia a parte, sou um ótimo cozinheiro. – comentou com aquele sorriso contagiante de sempre.

-Não, obrigada... – respondeu seca. Queria sorrir como ele, com ele, mas o que tinha pra falar lhe angustiava demais, ela não podia simplesmente fingir que estava tudo bem – Naruto-kun... Eu...

-Sim?

-Eu... Eu sei que você ama a Sakura, que quer ter uma vida feliz ao lado dela, mas... Bom... Eu nunca lhe disse nada e você deve estar me achando uma babaca agora... Mas eu queria muito dizer que...

-Bom dia Naruto-san! – cumprimentou uma jovem moça de curtos cabelos rasados e olhos verdes esbanjando alegria.

-B-bom dia, Sakura-chan!

-Oh! Desculpa, Hinata-san, não tinha lhe visto, bom dia.

-Bom dia, Sakura... Talvez seja melhor eu voltar outra hora.

-Não, Hina-san! Por favor! – pediu o loiro.

-"Hina-san"? Eu virei uma estranha pra você, Naruto? – perguntou alterando o tom, levantou-se e saiu, ou sairia se ele não tivesse a agarrado pelo pulso.

-Espere, por favor, não vá. Não sem antes terminar de falar.

-Sim, claro, me desculpe interromper vocês, vou lá pra dentro, tenho que ajeitar as cordas do violão, então... Tchau. – despediu-se entrando, que tom era aquele? Ciúmes?

-Diga-me, Hina-chan, o que aconteceu? O que queria me dizer?

-Bem eu... Como sou idiota... Não devia ter vindo aqui... Você nem vai se importar com o que tenho pra dizer... É besteira... Me deixe ir... Por favor... – as lágrimas abandonavam os olhos dela deliberadamente.

-Hina-chan... Você anda tão triste ultimamente... Seja lá o que estiver lhe provocando dor pode me contar, você sabe que pode.

-É você, Naruto-kun... É você que me causa essa dor... Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi. Tenho sofrido desde então... Eu menti pra mim todo esse tempo, dizia que era coisa da minha cabeça, que não estava lhe amando, que era somente um sentimento confuso... E então tentava ficar feliz quando você falava de outras meninas... Mas a Sakura foi demais... Eu já não agüento guardar isso, Naruto-kun... Então a Tenten disse que você precisava saber e...

-Não diga mais nada, Hina-chan... Me desculpe... Todo esse tempo e tenho sido uma toupeira... Só eu não percebi não foi? Desculpe, Hina-chan, desculpe...

-Ah Naruto-kun... – a garota sentiu-se abraçada, aqueles músculos que ela sempre sonhou em ter em volta de si, agora estavam.

-Como assim? Quem lhe disse isso?

-_Não sei, Ino. Só quero saber se isso é, de fato, verdade._

_-_Não. Não é verdade.

_-Tem certeza?_

-É claro que tenho! – nervosa, ou quem sabe com raiva, desligou o celular na cara dele, seu dia estava apenas começando, não estava nem um pouco agradável.

-Quem era Ino?

-Era o Sasuke. Alguém ligou pra ele e contou tudo...

-Mas quem pode ter feito isso? – perguntou o ruivo sentando num dos sofás da sala de estar.

A loira, ciente ou não, olhou com desprezo pra ele, como se ele tivesse alguma culpa naquela história, final, ele era a favor que o pai soubesse, não é?

-O que foi, Ino?

-Não sei... Mas algo passou na minha cabeça... Você não teria nada a ver com isso, teria?

-Claro que não! Acha que eu faria algo assim?

-Mas fora você só as meninas e o Shika sabiam... Eles não tinham motivos pra fazer tal coisa!

-E eu tenho por um acaso?

-Você queria que o Sasuke soubesse...

-Pode parar por aí! Não vou mais ficar ouvindo isso!

-Mas Gaara...

-Acha mesmo que eu posso ter feito algo assim? Eu sei respeitar as vontades dos outros, Yamanaka!

-Desculpa, Gaara, mas...

-Sinto muito se não confia em mim... – e assim o ruivo deixou a sala e voltou para seus aposentos.

Algumas horas passaram-se, logo o Sol já raiava novamente.

-Ai que soninho... Bom dia, Hina... – disse Tenten passando pela sala.

-Bom dia.

-O que foi?

-Nada. Estou trabalhando. Se quiser comer tem pão em cima de mesa e um bolo no forno.

-Ah, obrigada, mas vou passar o dia na casa do meu gatinho.

-Entendo...

-Como foi com o Naruto?

-Prefiro não falar sobre isso...

-Está bem então...

-Lembra que você disse que achava que Neji era meu primo que "morreu"?

-Sim, já havia esquecido esse detalhe...

-Pois é, quero conhecê-lo.

-Mas assim, sem mais nem menos? Hoje vamos passar o dia todo juntos.

-Podem vim aqui alguma hora? Almoçar talvez.

-Está bem então. Tchauzinho, Hina. – e a moça de coques chocolate saiu correndo pra casa do namorado.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou um rapaz de longas madeixas castanhas, presas num rabo baixo, trajando apenas uma calça branca.

-Bom dia, amor. – respondeu a morena beijando os lábios do rapaz à sua frente.

-Chegou cedo.

-Te acordei?

-Não. Estou acostumado a acordar cedo.

-Que bom. Assim aproveitamos mais tempo juntos.

-Sim. Já tomou café?

-Não.

-Ótimo, preparei uma coisinha pra você.

-Que foi Sasuke? Você está estranho ultimamente.

-Não estou.

-Está sim! Você não me olha, não me responde direito, você não comeu quase nada desde ontem. E de quem era naquele telefonema?

-CHEGA! Pare de me questionar! Não interessa quem era! Não interessa se eu como ou deixo de comer! Não lhe interessa nada disso, Temari! Pare de me pressionar, que saco! – gritou saindo da sala e se trancando no quarto.

A moça ficou sem reação, desde quando descobriu sua gravidez se mudara para o apartamento do jovem pianista.

Agora tudo aquilo que ela achava que ele era, não passava de uma ilusão, ou melhor, desilusão... Agora estava claro o porquê do noivado não ter dado certo.

As lágrimas abandonavam livremente os verdes da loira. O que ela faria agora? Não podia voltar pro antigo emprego, não queria matar a criança e ficar com esse homem lhe causaria mal... Só restava voltar pra casa, aquela casa enorme que seus pais deixaram de herança pra ela e seu irmãozinho, que agora ele fazia de abrigo para meninas, e as transformava em belas modelos.

Pegou sua bolsa, escreveu um bilhetinho agradecendo por ele ter pagado a divida e tê-la tirado daquela vida, mas com ele ela não podia mais ficar, e saiu dali, era mais uma que o temperamento do Uchiha o fazia perder.

Tocou a campainha freneticamente, como fazia quando era pequena e brincava com seu irmão, era uma espécie de código deles, mas quem atendeu não foi o ruivo, foi uma loira de porte elegante, com certeza ela não seria uma das meninas que ele e o sócio abrigavam.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou a loira – O que deseja? – perguntou pouco desdenhosa.

-Entrar. Afinal, essa casa também é minha. – respondeu passando por ela.

-Temari?

-Sim. Conheço você?

-Não sei, mas ouço falar muito de você.

-Que ótimo. E você, quem é?

-Ino. Trabalho com os meninos.

-Trabalha de baby-doll?

-Não. Estou morando aqui também... Alguma coisas aconteceram e... Bem... Você com certeza não vai querer saber...

-Ah eu quero sim, mas antes tenho que falar com meu irmão. Onde ele está?

-No quarto... – a loira mais nova abaixou a cabeça, sabia que ele estava lá por sua culpa, por um erro que ela, talvez, cometera.

-Quarto? Gaara não gosta de ficar sozinho.

-Talvez você devesse falar com ele... Eu tenho culpa nessa história.

-Ihhh... – as duas subiram, tinham coisas a tratar – Gaara, abre essa porta, sou eu, sua irmã, abre logo.

-Temari? O que faz aqui? – perguntou o ruivo abrindo a porta.

-Ora, isso é jeito de receber sua irmã?

-Neji, hoje vamos almoçar lá em casa, tudo bem pra você? Hinata pediu, ela vai preparar uma comida especial.

-Hinata?

-É. Minha amiga, divido apartamento com ela.

-Ah, sim. Tudo bem, mas... Por que ela quer que almocemos lá?

-Ela tem assuntos pra falar com você, quer dizer... Tem muitas evidências que vocês sejam parentes e...

-Peraí Tenten, isso está ficando sem sentido!

-Na verdade não. Você vai entender, tente não pensar muito nisso, vamos curtir esse dia maravilhoso.

-Já planejei tudo, será surpresa.

-Mais surpresa? Seu café da manhã já não foi o bastante?

-Não, aquilo foi só pra mostrar meus dotes culinários! – brincou o moreno.

-Você se acha, Hyuuga! – respondeu a jovem entrando na brincadeira do rapaz.

- Tudo bem, agora vamos lá encima.

-Fazer o que?

-Ora, estamos na minha casa, que graça teria se não fossemos pro meu quarto?

-Ai Neji... Você me enlouquece! – disse a moça pendurando-se no pescoço do rapaz que a pôs nos braços e a levou pra cima, aquele dia prometia ser quente.

* * *

_**Uh... Neji e Tenten? No Quarto? Adogooo! (6'**_

**_O que acharam? Esse ficou meio tosquinho não foi? Mas enfim... _**

**_E quem será o/a ligador/a misterioso/a? Querem saber? é **********! Deixem suas opções! XD_**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Vivi Akemi: Que bom que gostou, tbm curto NaruHina, apesar que às vezes é um casal meio meloso demais... Mas enfim, espero que continue acompanhando a fic e comentando! *-*_**

**_Sabaku no Si-chan: _****_Eu gosto de ousar nas personalidades dos personagens, Hinata não está patty, apenas deixei aquela personalidade inofensiva dela de lado e expus a mulher forte que existe dentro dela! XD_**

**_Lh-chan: Eu já disse que suas reviews me emocionam, não? Pois é flor... Nem tenho o que comentar sobre seu comentário (irônico não? õo), gosto pakas das suas reviews, mesmo que a fic esteja carente de reviews de outras pessoas, as suas me alegram bastante, não só a mim como a minha Beta, nós contamos sempre com você! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, mas acredite, não levo talento nenhum em comédia, já tentei umas 4 fics e ficaram rídiculas, meu negocio é romance e drama... -.-' E também não sou Diva, Diva é você e todas as meninas que comentaram, posi sem vocês minhas fics nada seriam! n.n_**

**_Façam como a Lh-chan, a Vivi-chan e a Si-chan! Esponham suas opiniões! As reviews servem pra isso, eu e Biiia-chan estamos esperando alegremente por vocês! ^-^_**

**_Bjs Bjs Bjs_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hi people! *-***_

**_Desculpem-me pela demora, estava fazendo provas (e foram péssimas por sinal i.i)..._**

**_E aí, tudo bem com vocês? ^-^_**

**_Aí está o cap 5 devidamente betado (ou assim espero Oo)._**

**_Tomara que gostem..._**

**_Boa Leitura! o/_**

* * *

-Calma Temari, você tá querendo me dizer que... Que voltou pra casa com a divida paga e... Grávida? Quem fez isso com você? – o ruivo estava atônito, agora tinha duas mulheres grávidas pra cuidar.

-Bom Gaara... Muita coisa aconteceu... Dois clientes VIPs meus levaram um amigo que tinha acabado de se separar enfim... A gente curtiu a noite toda, o preservativo vazou, e aconteceu...

-Temari! Você não podia ter sido tão descuidada! Esse homem, quem é? Ele sabe disso?

-É claro que sabe, ele até me levou pra morar com ele e tudo, mas... Ele é meio temperamental, às vezes é tranquilo, amoroso, carinhoso... Mas outras vezes fica bravo do nada, começa a gritar... Não queria mais ficar com ele...

-O nome Temari, qual o nome dele?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Só faltava essa! Se o ruivo estava atônito antes, agora estava sem reação alguma, apenas paralisado, de boca aberta, além de ter que cuidar de duas moças grávidas, ainda tem que aturar o fato de ser do mesmo homem! Ótimo! Poderia ficar pior?

-Gaara? – chamou uma doce voz do outro lado da porta fazendo o ruivo acordar de seu transe.

-Entre, Ino. – obedecendo o rapaz, a loira entrou, sentou na cama, ao lado da outra loira e o ruivo as encarou – Só pode ser brincadeira... – murmurou consigo mesmo.

-O que foi?- perguntou a irmã.

-Vocês duas estão grávidas do mesmo homem... Não posso acreditar nisso...

-Hã? – as duas ficaram surpresas, talvez mais que isso, irritadas, olharam-se com desprezo, ou quem sabe apenas medo.

-E-está querendo dizer que o Sasuke me deixou por ela?

-Não, não foi isso, Ino. Mas acabou acontecendo.

-Acho que devo ir embora... Não posso mais ficar aqui... – disse a dona dos lápis-lazúli levantando-se.

-Não. – interferiu o ruivo pegando seu pulso com urgência - Eu prometi criar seu filho como meu, e não vou descumprir.

-O que? – agora a outra loira estava mais irritada ainda – Como pôde fazer isso?

-Não lhe interessa, Temari! Foi uma decisão minha e ponto final!

-Então você é a famosa Hinata da qual tanto ouvi falar? – perguntou o moreno com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

-S-sim... – por mais que a garota tentasse, ela não podia desviar o olhar arregalado, o rapaz, de fato, parecia demais com ela.

-Vamos entrar, Neji, não é legal estacionar na porta! – disse a morena divertida empurrando-o pra dentro – Sinta-se à vontade.

-Então Hinata-san, o que tem pra me dizer?

-B-bem... er... N-neji-san eu... Eu... Não sei como dizer isso...

-Então digo eu. – intrometeu-se Tenten – Fale-nos de sua família, Neji.

-Minha família? Não conheci, minha mãe morreu há pouco tempo e é só o que sei.

-M-minha tia também morreu há pouco tempo... Ela teve um filho que todos nós pensamos estar morto, seu nome seria Neji... Não tive chance de conhecê-lo, afinal... Nasci depois... E então... Um tempo após a "morte" do meu primo, minha tia se mudou pra Kyoto e tivemos a noticia de sua morte há pouco tempo...

-Sim, eu morava em Kyoto até a morte de minha mãe. – disse o moreno um tanto surpreso.

-Então quer dizer que... Você é mesmo meu primo?

-E por que minha mãe fugiria de Tóquio e se esconderia comigo em Kyoto?

-Não sei... Você nunca questionou o motivo de não conhecer seus parentes?

-Não achava que tinha importância.

-Não acredito! Vocês são mesmo primos! – disse Tenten feliz, agora sim todos podiam ser considerados da mesma família, afinal, ela estaria namorando o primo de sua melhor amiga, não?

-Olá Naruto-san... – cumprimentou uma jovem de cabelos róseos passando pelo chefe.

-Sakura-chan... Precisamos conversar... – pediu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sério.

-Ah... Está bem, pode falar...

-Vamos pra um lugar mais afastado... – pediu ele levando-a pra uma área mais reservada do restaurante.

-Pode falar.

-Bem... Er... Eu, eu tenho algo importante pra lhe falar. – o bom de conversar com o loiro era que ele nunca mentia, e sempre olhava-lhe nos olhos, seja qualquer assunto, seja qualquer pessoa, talvez essa seja mais uma característica admirada pela Hyuuga – Sakura... Temos que terminar tudo...

-Do que está falando? – de repente a moça assumiu um semblante raivoso.

-Não podemos mais continuar assim...

-Quer assumir ao publico, não me importo.

-Não é isso... Não me importo mais se nossa relação vai atrapalhar o andamento dos negócios, também não quero assumir, na verdade... Na verdade quero acabar nosso namoro, Sakura...

-O que? – se estava brava antes, agora nem dava pra imaginar – Acha que pode me usar e me jogar fora assim?

-Não é isso, Sakura... Eu só não te amo como pensava... Eu amo outra pessoa.

-É aquela mulherzinha esquisita do cabelo roxo, né? Como pode me trocar por ela?

-Não diga isso! Não permito que fale mal da Hinata assim!

-Você não presta mesmo, não é, Naruto? Não devia ter aceitado... Não devia... – a moça levantou-se e saiu correndo do estabelecimento.

O loiro ficou sem reação, não tinha mais o que fazer, já havia dito a ela tudo que devia, agora só faltava uma, Hinata tinha que saber de seus sentimentos, assim como ele sabia dos dela.

-Então é isso mesmo, vai ficar com ela, assumir o filho dela com aquele pianistazinho vagabundo como se tudo estivesse nos conformes?

-Vou, Temari. Eu gosto dela, gosto muito. Não importa de quem é o filho, vou criá-lo como meu e vou registrá-lo.

-Se o Sasuke souber não vai abrir mão de registrar a criança.

-Eu não vou deixar. – interferiu a loira mais nova – Esse filho é mais meu que dele e fim de história.

-Vamos marcar a data do casamento pra quando? – perguntou o ruivo tomando as pequenas e delicadas mãos da loira nas suas.

-O quanto antes melhor, meu amor. – a outra loira retirou-se, talvez ela realmente não devesse ficar ali.

-Psiu. Temari. – chamou o moreno aos pés da escada.

-Shika? O que foi?

-Você quer separar eles, não é?

-Não... Eu só queria que meu irmão fosse feliz, não que construísse uma vida de mentira...

-Gaara parece muito feliz, depois que essa Yamanaka veio trabalhar aqui ele até ficou mais alegre...

-Você também não está gostando disso, não é? Por causa daquela história...

-Na verdade não...

-Shikamaru... Não foi você quem disse ao Sasuke que a Ino está grávida dele, foi?

A campainha soou com urgência, a morena levantou-se e abriu a porta, ela revelava um loiro ofegante, suado e, de certo modo, confuso.

-HInata, Preciso falar com você.

-N-naruto-kun? – os pérolas da moça arregalaram-se, seu sangue congelou e sua boca ficou seca, o que ele faria ali?

-Hina-chan... Você tinha razão! Sempre teve! Eu também te amo, Hina-chan! Te amo mais que tudo nessa vida, me perdoe por demorar tanto a perceber isso, me perdoe! – implorou ajoelhando-se aos pés da moça.

-N-naruto-kun... L-levante-se... E-eu... Eu não tenho o que perdoar...

-Por favor, Hina-chan! Eu preciso de seu perdão, preciso que diga-me se aceita ou não... Ser minha namorada.

-N-namorada?

Os dois morenos assistiam a cena com certa diversão, se tivessem se apaixonado assim certamente seria mais fofo, mas cada um tem seu próprio jeito de amar, e aquela cena demonstrava muito bem isso.

-Sim Hina-chan, por favor! Agora eu finalmente entendi que todo aquele carinho que eu sentia por você não passava de paixão, eu te amo muito, Hina-chan. Te amo do mesmo jeito que me ama. Aceite-me, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, por favor eu imploro, me aceite...

-Eu aceito, Naruto-kun... Eu aceito... – os olhos de ambos brilharam, o rapaz a abraçou forte e girou com ela sem sair do lugar, era felicidade demais pra guardar, tinham de extravasar de algum modo – Vamos sair, sim? Pra onde quer ir?

-Qualquer lugar, mas...

-Então vamos! – disse o loiro puxando-a.

-Ah... Er... Neji, depois continuamos, sim?

-Claro. – respondeu alegremente, afinal, ganhou uma prima e um quase cunhado no mesmo dia.

Algum tempo se passou, 7 meses? Sim, mais ou menos isso. Na casa dos Sabaku as coisas não iam muito bem, certa Yamanaka, agora Sabaku, depois da pequena cerimônia de casamento, enfrentava problemas com a gravidez.

-Pensei ter dito pra ficar deitada. – lembrou Gaara olhando o rosto pálido à sua frente.

-Gaara... Não temos mais tempo...

-Já está na hora?

-S-sim...

De repente começou uma confusão na casa, as moças, agora muito mais parecidas com modelos, agitavam-se de um lado ao outro, os rapazes estilistas dividiram-se entre pegar coisas e fazer telefonemas, se não se apressassem a mais nova integrante da família daria à luz no meio da sala.

Em poucas horas havia um lindo menino em seus braços, chorava baixo e, como todo recém-nascido, tinha uma aparência frágil, nasceu prematuro e teria que ficar em observação por um tempo, os pais estavam emocionados, sem palavras, porém certo ruivo não poderia se passar pelo pai da criança uma vez que esta se parecia tanto com seu pai biológico.

-Pensamos nisso depois, querida.- disse o ruivo tranqüilizando a esposa – Por hora apenas descanse.

Do lado de fora um rapaz andava de um lado a outro.

-Pare com isso, Shikamaru, está me deixando tonta! – reclamou, como sempre, Temari enquanto acariciava sua enorme barriga, onde uma bela menininha esperava sua hora.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... – falou sentando-se.

-Não adianta isso agora, Shiakamaru, você perdeu... Devia confessar logo.

-Só você sabe disso, por favor, não conte...

-Já está mais do que na hora dele saber, Shikamaru!

-Eu conto então...

-Promete?

-Sim... Mas não hoje... Quando a Ino receber alta.

-Não enrole, Shikamaru, eles precisam saber logo.

Mais alguns dias passaram-se, a mais nova mãe e seu filho já estavam em casa, como uma família feliz, agora era hora de resolver o registro da criança, ele poderia ter problemas no futuro com essa variação de cores na "família".

-Não quero que ele enfrente constrangimento, você sabe, as pessoas tem boca suja, vão começar a dizer que ele é adotado e coisa e tal... – falou Gaara enquanto acariciava seu, de certo modo, filho.

-Não sei mais o fazer... Não queria contar ao Sasuke, mas... Parece que não tenho escolha... Ele faz o registro e nós continuamos morando juntos, ele com os direitos de pai e você os de padrasto...

-Eu não queria que fosse assim...

-Nem eu...

-Não precisam contar nada a ele. – disse uma voz grossa adentrando o quarto.

-Shika? – perguntou, não, exclamou, a loira surpresa.

-Estava ouvindo atrás da porta? E que história é essa de entrar se bater? – o ruivo de repente ficou furioso com a atitude do amigo.

-Desculpe, mas ouvi sem querer e por impulso acabei entrando... Preciso falar com vocês, é muito importante...

-Gaara... Ino... Quem avisou ao Sasuke sobre a gravidez... Fui eu.

-Mas por que diabos você fez isso? – perguntou Gaara mais furioso ainda, como ele teve a coragem de trair sua confiança?

* * *

_**Então? (eu sei... idiota né? -.-''')**_

**_Gostaram? Odiaram? Não importa, mandem uma simples review, seus dedinhos não vão cair e o mundo não vai acabar! u.u_**

**_Beijinhus Beujinhus Tchau Tchau! o/_**


	7. Chapter 6

-Naruto-kun... Acho que vai chover... Não seria melhor voltarmos?

-Você tem algum tipo de problema com chuva, Hina-chan?

-Não, mas...

-Tudo bem, podemos voltar então.

-Não! Não precisamos voltar se não quiser... – respondeu pouco tímida, ainda não se acostumara a tratá-lo como namorado, mal sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

-Não tem problema se voltarmos. – respondeu com um grande sorriso, aquilo confortava a moça, como ela pôde viver sem todo aquele carinho?

Deram as mãos e deixaram o lindo lago. Andaram abraçadinhos por um bom tempo, não falavam nada, apenas sentiam um ao outro, aquela presença, aquele calor, como puderam viver tanto tempo sem o outro?

De repente alguns pingos os atingiram, era a chuva se fazendo presente para ajudar o clima entre o casal.

O loiro tirou a jaqueta e pôs sobre a moça, protegendo-a da chuva, mas foi em vão, esta aumentou e os dois ficaram ensopados, começaram a correr em vão, a moça escorregou em uma das poças e se não fosse o rapaz agora estaria com a face colada ao chão.

-Está bem, Hina-chan? –perguntou preocupado.

-Sim... Obrigada... – disse tímida. Pararam de correr, param de andar, não faziam sentido já que a chuva lhes alcançara, do contrário ficaram ali, parados, fitando-se carinhosos. O loiro pôs as mãos no rosto alvo da moça e acariciou-lhe, deixou os dedos escorregarem a até a nuca e entrelaçar os dedos nos fios arroxeados com carinho, puxou-a pra mais perto de si com delicadeza e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela com fervor.

-Ah, lagosta, por favor. – pediu a morena olhando o cardápio, o homem de terno e gravata borboleta anotou algo.

-E o senhor? – perguntou o homem virando-se pro rapaz sentado em frente à moça.

-O mesmo que ela.

-Acompanhamento?

-O de sempre. – disse a morena com certa intimidade, freqüentava o restaurante do amigo há muito tempo.

-Com licença. – pediu o homem indo até a cozinha.

-O que foi Neji? Desde que chegamos você não tira os olhos daquela mulher. – perguntou a morena com certo tom de ciúmes, a mulher referida era Haruno Sakura, a mulher de cabelos róseos medianos que cantava e tocava violão num palco no meio do restaurante.

-Ah... Pensei que ela fosse alguém que eu conheci.

-Quem? – perguntou ríspida.

-Ah, uma moça que conheci no ensino médio.

-Ensino médio, né...

-O que foi, Tenten?

-Nada, Neji! Nada!

Alguns minutos se passaram, o casal nada mais comentou, a comida chegou e continuaram calados, comendo. A música ambiente parou, era hora da pausa da cantora. A moça deixou seu violão de lado, tomou metade uma garrafa de água e saiu de seu canto. Aproximou-se de alguém conhecido, quem era mesmo? Ah! Era _ele._

-Olá, Neji, faz tempo hein! – cumprimentou a moça com um beijo na bochecha. Que ousadia era aquela?

A morena observava a cena cinicamente, o que aquela mulherzinha queria com seu namorado? Já não basta ter interferido no amor da Hinata e do Naruto por tanto tempo e agora vai interferir no seu?

-Ah... Sakura, essa é Tenten, minha namorada. – pelo menos ele a apresentou!

-Ah, já nos conhecemos, como vai Tenten? – perguntou... Feliz? Não, aquilo tudo era cinismo. A morena não respondeu, ao invés disso olhou friamente para a mulher.

-Er... Que bom que já se conhecem, quanto tempo, Sakura! – comentou o moreno tentando quebrar o gelo entre elas.

-Sim, muito tempo, pensei que não fosse mais te ver. – comentou sentando-se á mesa, mas quem havia convidado?

-Você sumiu da cidade depois do terceiro ano...

-É, Kyoto não é muito produtivo, então vim tentar a vida em Tókio.

-Hm... Fiz o mesmo.

-Que bom que veio. Vejo que melhorou muito – comentou passando os dedos maliciosamente pela camisa do rapaz.

-Er...

-Bem... Tenho que voltar ao trabalho. – disse a mulher vendo um rapaz chamando-a de volta ao seu posto – Foi ótimo te ver de novo, Neji. – despediu-se com outro beijo, dessa vez na boca, e voltou a seu canto.

-O que foi isso que acabei de ver? – Tenten estava histérica.

-O reencontro de velhos amigos...

-Amigos? Isso não me pareceu amizade! Que tipo de amiga faz uma coisa dessas? E que tom era aquele? Ela parecia querer seduzi-lo! – a morena levantou-se e ficou fitando o rapaz com raiva, as mãos espalmadas no tampo de vidro da mesa, braços rígidos de ódio e a cara retorcida.

-Fomos namorados na adolescência, satisfeita?

-Claro que não! Por que não me contou nada? Por um acaso ainda tem algo com ela?

-Não, Tenten! Só não contei pra você não fazer esse escândalo! Sente-se, estão todos olhando! – o restaurante estava cheio e todos os olhares estavam atraídos para o casal.

-Não me importa! Pelo menos estão todos de prova que você é um canalha! Como pôde fazer aquela cena na minha frente?

-Eu não fiz nada! Foi ela que fez!

-Se você não tivesse deixado ela não teria feito! Eu odeio você, Hyuuga! Não acredito que joguei tudo pra cima por você! Quase perdi meu emprego! Pensei que você fosse diferente dos outros, mas estava enganada... Claro, eu sempre estou enganada... Adeus, Hyuuga. – a moça deu as costas e saiu.

-Tenten... Espere!

-Não me siga! Não quero de ver nunca mais!

-Gaara... Ino... Quem avisou ao Sasuke sobre a gravidez... Fui eu.

-Mas por que diabos você fez isso? – perguntou Gaara mais furioso ainda, como ele teve a coragem de trair sua confiança?

-Porque... Porque eu te amo Gaara! – a declaração fez os olhos do moreno se encharcarem, enquanto os dos outros dois arregalaram-se, Shikamaru? Apaixonado por... Gaara? Que novidade era essa? Desde quando ele era gay?

-Wow... Calma aí, tá dizendo que esse tempo todo você era apaixonado por... Mim – admitiu ainda meio confuso – e achou que eu pudesse largar a Ino pra ficar com você?

-É! Eu sempre tive esperanças que você fosse homo, Gaara... Eu nunca te vi pegando mulher nenhuma, só fazendo compras com elas, tratamento de pele, conversando sobre moda, e a profissão que você escolheu... Bom... Você sempre teve jeito e...

-Pode parar! Tá dizendo que um homem não pode mais se arrumar, tratar da pele ou fazer parte do mundo da moda que já é gay? De que século você veio? – o moreno abaixou a cabeça, realmente tinha pensado besteira, nada daquilo fazia sentido, aquele ruivo jamais seria seu – Bom... Sendo assim... Acho melhor fazer minhas malas, não acho que eu vá continuar trabalhando aqui...

-Hey! Peraí, eu não demiti você, nem quero que você vá embora, nós podemos esquecer essa história, eu tenho certeza que um dia você vai encontrar um... Um homem que goste de você, mas você não precisa largar a sociedade por isso.

-Muito obrigado, Gaara, mas eu prefiro assim. Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Com licença. – pediu retirando-se.

-Estou... Sem palavras... Eu jamais desconfiaria de algo assim!

-É, pra você ver, as aparências enganam...

-Enganam mesmo...

A chuva tilintava agressiva no vidro da janela, um casal de jovens curtia o frio embaixo do cobertor, no sofá da sala, comendo pipoca e assistindo algum filme na televisão, de repente a porta se abre bruscamente e por ela passa uma jovem ensopada.

-Tenten? O que aconteceu? – perguntou o loiro preocupado.

-Esqueceu o guarda-chuva novamente, não foi? – disse a delicada Hinata enrolando a amiga com uma toalha – Onde está o Neji?

-Não fale mais o nome dele, não o deixe mais entrar nessa casa, ele está terminantemente proibido de me ver!

-Brigaram de novo? Aposto que foi besteira.

-Não foi besteira!

-Er... Se quiserem posso sair e deixá-las a sós... – disse o loiro.

-Não precisa... Na verdade queria saber de onde você tirou aquela vagabunda barata da Sakura.

-A Sakura de novo...

-Ela tem algum problema com homens alheios? – as lágrimas passaram pelo caminho borrado que as outras haviam deixado.

-Ô amiga... Não fica assim... Ele vai voltar...

-Não quero que ele volte, Hinata! Estou cansada de sempre ser enganada... Cansada de todos sempre conseguirem me contornar...

-É melhor trocar essas roupas molhadas ou vai acabar pegando um resfriado. – aconselhou a amiga levando-a ao banheiro.

-Terei que tomar uma decisão sobre a Sakura...

-Não precisa demiti-la por isso, Tenten sempre briga com os namorados...

* * *

**_Me perdoem pela demora, estava muito ocupada, mas vou logo avisando que se a fic não atingir pelo menos 15 reviews até esse cap, eu vou excluí-la, até porque não existe motivo de existir uma fic se não existem leitores que se interessem, então... _**

**_Ja ne o/_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Oi queridas!_**

**_Como vão?_**

**_Quanto tempo, né? ^.^'''_**

**_Bom, perdoem-me pela demora, estava com algumas idéias na cabeça e comecei a fazer outras fics que infelizmente nãod eram certo então voltei pra essa, terminarei logo (espero)._**

**_Não sei se vocês lembram o que aconteceu no capitulo anterior (eu mesma não lembrava ¬¬), então, vocês podem dar uma rápida lidinha nele pra relembrar e não boiar nesse aqui. XD_**

**_Beijinhos! ;*_**

* * *

-Tenten? – chamou Hinata batendo na porta do quarto da amiga. Ela não havia saído de lá o dia todo! – Ora, Tenten, abre logo.

-O que você quer? – perguntou a morena abrindo a porta, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos inchados.

-Não posso acreditar que você está se degradando dessa maneira! Vamos, levanta daí! Ele vale tanto assim? – não houve resposta, a porta se abriu de por completo e por ela passou uma garota desconhecida, uma garota de olhos inchados e avermelhados, semblante deprimido e cabelos bagunçados. – Quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga? Ele nem deve mais se lembrar de você! Vamos, lave esse rosto, levante a cabeça e volte pro seu trabalho! Um dia de folga já é o suficiente se não quiser ser demitida!

-Você tem razão Hina... Quem é Hyuuga Neji afinal? Ele não é ninguém!

-Boa garota... – parabenizou Hinata – Vou preparar algo para comermos, é melhor você ir tomar banho.

-Sim...

-Isso não tem explicação! Por que ela daria encima de mim assim sem mais nem menos? Não nos falamos a há mais de 5 anos! – Neji estava esbravejante, o restaurante ainda não tinha aberto e ele havia ido tentar desabafar com Naruto, o que não lhe parecia a melhor das idéias.

-Ela é assim mesmo, mas não se preocupe, já demiti ela.

-Fez isso só por causa do mal-entendido?

-Sakura já fez isso comigo e só não fez com o Sasuke porque ele terminou com a noiva antes. Ela me parece ser o tipo de gente que se sente mal com o amor dos outros.

-Parece? Está escrito na cara dela! É uma safada!

-Calma, Hyuuga, calma... Agora você deve se reconciliar com a Mitsashi.

-Impossível, ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. – não era bem assim.

-Vá por mim, tente.

-Tudo bem.

-Gaara, por que você demitiu o Shika? – perguntou sua irmã mais velha.

-Eu não o demiti, ele que se demitiu!

-Ah não... Se eu soubesse que ele ia ficar assim não o faria contar...

-Você sabia todo esse tempo?

-Shikamaru tinha me contado o que fez, ele estava um pouco arrependido, mas não tinha outro jeito de ficar com você.

-Não tinha jeito nenhum! Ele estragou a vida da Ino por causa de algo que nunca aconteceria! Eu não sou gay e ele sempre soube disso!

-A esperança é a ultima que morre! Vai falar com ele, ele não tem pra onde ir.

-Talvez seja melhor que ele vá, Temari. Melhor pra ele.

-Mas-

-Da licença, meu filho está chorando.

-Ele não é seu filho, Gaara! Entenda isso!

-Pai é quem cria, não quem gera a vida.

-Gaara...

-Já vai, já vai! – respondeu Hinata para a campainha apressada – Oh! É você, Neji. O que faz aqui?

-Vim falar com a Tenten. Foi tudo um grande mal entendido, preciso falar com ela.

-Ela não sai do quarto desde ontem.

-Tenho que me explicar.

-Você não precisa de explicações, ela só tem que entender que a culpa foi toda da Sakura!

-Mas, não foi só dela. Eu também tive culpa nisso...

-Tudo bem, vou chamá-la. – ela foi até o quarto da amiga – Tente, venha aqui um segundo.

-Por quê? Quem está aí?

-Minha mãe, ela quer te conhecer.

-Hinata, sua mãe me conhece.

-Er... Ela quer ver como você está, desculpe, errei a palavra. – a morena desconfiava, mas Hinata nunca mentiria, ou mentiria? Ela tomou um rápido banho e foi até a sala.

-Sra. Hyuuga! Neji? Hinata... Como pôde? Hinata? Cadê você?

-Tenten, espere, precisamos conversar. – disse o moreno segurando-lhe o braço.

-Me larga, não tenho nada pra falar com você.

-Por favor, Tenten. Só um minuto.

-Tudo bem, o que você quer?

-Eu queria pedir-lhe desculpas, não tive a intenção de ofender-lhe, nem sabia que Sakura faria algo assim. Namoramos tão pouco tempo, acho que foi menos de duas semanas. Por favor, Tenten, entenda, eu nunca lhe trairia, Nuca.

-Sabe, Neji... Eu já me iludi tanto... Não quero mais isso. Não quero mais.

-Tudo bem se não quiser mais namorar comigo, mas não precisamos ter essa relação de ódio.

-Não te odeio... Só não quero mais me iludi, no meu ultimo relacionamento, ele jurou amor por mim e me abandonou sem mais nem menos, simplesmente sumiu.

-Eu só quero fazer as pazes, Tenten. Não vou te iludi. Esqueça aquilo, a Sakura é uma infeliz, ela só quer destruir a vida dos outros. Ela fez isso com o Naruto também.

-Mas eu não sou a Hinata... Eu tenho medo...

-Quem era, amor? – perguntou Gaara observando a esposa colocando o celular encima da mesa. Ela tinha um olhar distante e preocupado.

-Era a Itachi...

-Itachi? Seu ex-cunhado? O que ele queria?

-Sasuke sofreu um acidente de moto e está tetraplégico...

-Sério? Que chato... – lamentou-se o ruivo.

-Gaara... Não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada... Tenho que vê-lo. É o pai do meu filho...

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

-Não... É melhor eu ir sozinha...

-Por que, Ino? Qual o problema se eu for?

-Não é problema, Gaara. Não é nada com você... É que... Poxa... Eu era noiva dele até outro dia e agora estou casada com você... Itachi está desesperado, não quero piorar...

-Tudo bem, Ino. Olha, faz o que você quiser.

-Não fica com ciúmes, não vou te trocar. Nunca. – prometeu tocando os lábios do ruivo com os seus e depositando lá um doce beijo - Te amo, meu amor.

-Hinata? O que faz aqui?

-Bom... Deixei Tenten e Neji conversando lá em casa... Eles têm muito pra falar um pro outro.

-É... Ele esteve aqui mais cedo. Estamos nos saindo um bom casal de cupidos.

-É. – ela sorriu tímida – Tenten merece ser feliz... Ela nunca encontrou a pessoa certa, até agora.

-Então você acha que Neji é a pessoa certa pra ela.

-Sim. Eu acho.

-E enquanto vocês dois? Ele é mesmo seu primo?

-É... As histórias se encaixam perfeitamente, minha tia queria escondê-lo da família, e nós nunca saberemos o motivo...

-Que história triste...

-É... De certa forma.

-Mitsashi... – ele se aproximou, suas testa estavam coladas – Eu nunca, jamais, em toda a minha vida, vou lhe iludi, eu te amo. Te amo mais que tudo na minha vida. Te amo como ninguém jamais irá amá-la. Então por favor... Só desta vez. Me dê uma chance.

-Ok, Hyuuga, mas só desta vez. – ela puxou-o com urgência fazendo suas bocas se unirem, ela havia ficado muito tempo sem o beijo dele e estava com saudades daquela boca maravilhosa.

-Olá...

-Ino, que bom que você veio. – disse Itachi abraçando-a, ela não retribuiu, sabia que havia sido ele quem apresentou Sasuke a Temari.

-Tenho que deixar claro que não vim nem por você, nem pelo Sasuke, eu vim por meu filho. Sasuke tem que registrar o filho porque senão ele sofrerá quando crescer, quer dizer, ele é igual ao Sasuke, tem os meus olhos, mas o cabelo do pai, o rosto do pai, então não adianta dizer que é filho do Gaara uma vez que não se parecem.

-Tem certeza que veio só por isso?

-Claro. Vocês não são mais nada pra mim.

-Por que eu?

-Você levou Sasuke até Temari. E agora tenho que agüentar aquela vadia sob o mesmo teto que eu, grávida do homem que eu tanto amava. É quase como se eu tivesse sido trocada por ela!

-Pare de besteira... Você sabe que eu e seu irmão só queríamos desencanar meu irmãozinho, ele sentia sua falta.

-Se sentisse não faria o que fez, ele falou coisas horríveis.

-Você sabe que Sasuke tem distúrbio de personalidade, ele muda de repente, você sabia disso quando aceitou casar com ele.

-Eu sei, mas... Tudo aquilo que ele disse... Não tinha mais jeito... Eu simplesmente desisti, assim como Temari.

-Mas Temari não sabia e você o conhecia desde a infância.

-Não adianta chorar agora, Itachi. Estou muito bem casada e muito feliz. Agora eu tenho uma família de verdade. Em que sala ele está? É minha obrigação falar com ele.

-Gaara...

-Hum?

-Pára! Estou ficando tonta! – reclamou a mais velha enquanto o ruivo andava em círculos.

-Ela está demorando demais.

-Ela mal saiu daqui!

-Pra mim parece uma eternidade! O que Será que ela está fazendo?

-Ele não pode se mexer, Gaara! Não vai agarrá-la!

-Mas... E o irmão dele?

-Itachi? Até parece... Ele só se interessa por mulheres mais velhas, não mais novas.

-Sei lá, né...

-Não se preocupe, ela vai voltar inteira pra você.

-E você não vai ver seu ex-namorado não?

-Não... Eu descobri que minha filha não é dele... Eu tenho medo de ir agora e magoá-lo, é melhor esperar um pouco.

-Como descobriu? Fez algum exame? A menina nem nasceu ainda.

-Não... Eu lembrei que na noite anterior à noite que eu fiquei com o Sasuke eu fiquei com outro homem e nós não usamos preservativo... Então...

-Eu já disse pra você não fazer essas coisas sem se proteger!

-Relaxa, Gaara. Ele é meu cliente há muito tempo.

-Que bom que você saiu dessa vida...

-É, agora eu tenho que pagar ao Sasuke, por ele ter pagado minha divida.

-Não se preocupe, talvez ele nem sobreviva a isso.

-Gaara! Não diga uma coisa dessas!

-Ele vai roubar a Ino de mim, eu sei disso.

-Deixa de paranóia!

-Neji... – perguntou olhando-o nos olhos, estavam na cama dela, sob os lençóis.

-Sim? – respondeu olhando igualmente.

-Prometa nunca me abandonar. Nunca.

-Eu prometo. – ficaram um minuto em silêncio – Tenten...

-Sim?

-Casa comigo?

-Tudo que você quiser. – respondeu passando para cima dele.

-Olá, Sasuke. – ela foi fria e breve, não se aproximou muito da cama, não podia olhá-lo daquele jeito, ela ficaria sensível, iria querer tocá-lo e oferecer conforto, mulheres têm esse instinto natural, então ela preferia se afastar.

-Por que está aqui?

-Vim conferir se você ainda está apto a registrar seu filho.

-Desculpe, mas não posso assinar nenhum papel, por mais que eu queira, estou inválido.

-Não diga isso. Eles têm recursos pra gente assim.

-Você fala como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

-Que seja... – estava sendo o mais fria que podia, mas não aguentava mais, um tempo atrás ele estava tão vívido e ignorante/carinhoso, tocando seu piano, e como ele tocava bem... Agora estava lá, deitado, acabado.

-Sabe... Você poderia muito bem deixar o Gaara registrar a criança. Não tem problema.

-Pensei que quisesse registrá-lo.

-Sabe, Ino... Quando uma pessoa fica tetraplégica ela pode viver normalmente ou morrer logo, minha lesão foi séria, então eu não tenho muito tempo... Os órgãos vão parando de funcionar por falta de exercício, até... Bom... Eu não queria que meu filho soubesse que seu pai morreu por imprudência no trânsito. Então talvez o Sabaku devesse ser o pai dele.

-Oh, Sasuke... – ela não se conteve, não podia ouvir tudo aquilo e ficar calada, ela não sabia ser fria e ele estava pensando no filho. Ela se aproximou dele, acariciou-lhe e chorou, não tinha como não chorar, o homem que ela amava estava ali naquela cama de hospital, falando na própria morte, como se fosse feliz acabar com a própria vida.

-Eu não preciso da sua piedade, Ino. Você já pode ir embora, não me procure mais, tá? Vai ser melhor pra você e pra mim também.

-Mas... Por mais que eu não quisesse mais nada com você... Nós ainda temos uma ligação, nosso filho é nossa ligação. Você sempre quis ter um filho, não foi? Um homem pra suceder você. Não quer ao menos conhecê-lo?

-Não. Eu sei que ele está em boas mãos.

-E se...

-Não, Ino! Vá embora! Não quero mais nada com você! Vai logo, o que está esperando? – ele foi grosso, ela ficou magoada, mesmo sabendo que era o jeito dele. Foi embora e nunca mais o procuraria, ele queria assim, ela não podia fazer nada, foi embora.

-Acalme-se, Sasuke. – disse Itachi sereno entrando no quarto.

-Estou calmo.

-Ouvi você gritando com ela. Pensei que estava com raiva.

-Não estou com raiva. Só estou preocupado com ela... Ela se casou há pouco tempo, não quero que ela se prejudique por minha causa.

-Foi uma atitude nobre, Sasuke, mas será que você ficou feliz com isso?

-De que adianta minha felicidade se daqui a pouco eu nem estarei mais vivo...

-Não precisa falar assim. Não precisa lembrar.

-N-Naruto... – gemeu Hinata sentindo o toque das mãos do loiro em sua face que foi corando rapidamente.

-Oi, minha querida.

-Eu te amo... – ela fechou os olhos pra tomar coragem, sabia que ele queria isso há muito tempo e nunca teve coragem de fazer, até mesmo para não desrespeitá-la. Ela respirou fundo abriu os olhos e de botão em botão desabotôo todos da camisa dele e jogou-a no chão.

-Hinata...? – sussurrou confuso, mas estava gostando da idéia. Tranquilamente se dirigiu até o balcão com ela, deu a volta e foi pra trás dele, ela abriu o zíper do vestido e deitou no chão, ele se abaixou de quatro e fez caricias no rosto dela, tudo cuidadosamente planejado para não assustá-la – Planejei esse dia por tanto tempo... E pra lhe ser sincero... Devo estar mais nervoso que você.

-Ah, cala a boca e me beija. – não se sabia ao certo quem era aquela Hinata, mas estava deixando o loiro muito feliz.

* * *

**_Reviews? *-*_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Fanfic quase acabando..._**

**_Bom, agradeço às reviews, adorei todas e me desculpem por não responder uma a uma como de custume, é que estou um pouco sem tempo... ^-^'''_**

**_Aí está o capitulo 8, devidamente betado, reclamções com Bia-chan! XD_**

**_Beijinhos._**

**_Aguardo mais reviews! ;b_**

* * *

-Ino, você demorou tanto, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o ruivo vendo a loira passar pela porta, estava nervosa e abatida.

-Ai Gaara... Foi horrível... Eu preferia nem ter ido. – ela ainda chorava um pouco, não era uma mulher emocionalmente forte e havia ficado abalada com o acontecido.

-Seria melhor se eu tivesse ido com você.

-Pára, Gaara!

-Ele foi groso com você, não foi?

-Isso não importa... Ele pensou no nosso filho, ele o ama, mas... Ele acredita que não tem mais muito tempo e prefere que você seja o pai no papel, mesmo que a criança não se pareça com você e, de certa forma, nem comigo, mas ele confia em você.

-Isso é ótimo!

-Por um lado é... Mas pare e pense um pouco... Sasuke sempre quis um filho e de repente esse filho nasce, mas ele não vai estar vivo pra vê-lo crescer. Você não ficaria triste se estivesse no lugar dele?

-Ficaria, mas infelizmente não posso fazer nada. Vou apenas cumprir o legado que ele me deixou. Eu tenho certeza que amo essa criança tanto quanto ele.

-Eu nunca duvidei disso. – falou sentindo os braços fortes do Sabaku ao redor dela e ela retribuiu.

-Ai Tenten... Que fogo... – comentou ofegante.

-Que foi, Hyuuga? Não dá conta do recado?

-Você vai ver quem não dá conta do recado. – falou voltando à ela.

Algumas batidas foram ouvidas. Vinham da porta.

-Ai droga. Perdi a hora, devem ser os funcionários. – disse o rapaz de olhos azuis recompondo-se e ajudando a moça a recompor-se também – Um cliente? Ainda não abrimos, hoje só de noite.

-Não vim como cliente. Estou a procura de emprego.

-Oh, sim. Desculpe-me. – disse o rapaz indo até a porta de vidro e abrindo-a – Por favor sente-se – disse puxando três cadeiras, Hinata sentou-se ao lado dele respeitosamente, como uma esposa senta ao lado do marido – Então, qual é o seu nome?

-Nara Shikamaru.

-E o que você sabe fazer, Nara-san?

-Bom, aqui está meu currículo. – disse entregando uma pastinha a qual o loiro abriu e olhou.

-Estilista? Designer... Curso de etiqueta? Desculpe, mas... Você não está no lugar errado?

-Eu sei que estou, mas vi um cartaz de "precisa-se de metre" qualquer coisa serve.

-Olha, seu currículo é ótimo, mas aqui não é o seu lugar. Você deveria procurar um emprego que valorizasse seu dom.

-Eu não tenho dons. Olha, eu já fiz alguns cursos de culinária posso fazer isso facilmente.

-Tudo bem então. Podemos tentar.

-Oh, Neji! Acordou? – perguntou a garota de regata e calcinha fazendo brigadeiro na cozinha.

-Quem disse que eu estava dormindo? – perguntou abraçando-a por trás. Estava só de calça, ainda com o zíper frouxo.

-Ah... Você está tão quentinho... – falou apagando o fogo e virando-se pra ele selando seus lábios nos dele. O rapaz apertou os braços em volta dela e ela em volta do pescoço dele, elevou uma perna em sua cintura e caiu pro lado em seus braços – Te amo, Hyuuga.

-Também te amo.

-Gosta de brigadeiro? – perguntou afastando-se e pegando duas colheres na gaveta.

-Se for pra dividir com você eu gosto de qualquer coisa.

-Está romântico demais hoje, Neji. O que deu em você?

-Tá, um cara não pode mais ser romântico com a mulher que ama que já é motivo de desconfiança?

-Calma, amor. Que estress... – disse sujando os lábios dele de brigadeiro – Está gostoso? – perguntou observando a língua dele limpando os próprios lábios.

-Não melhor que você.

-_Ino..._

-Oi, Itachi. O que foi agora? – disse a loira atendendo o celular. O ruivo chegou perto com o filho no colo. Queria acompanhar a conversa, como todo bom marido ciumento.

-_Ele não fez por mal._

-Eu sei. Conheço a personalidade dele. Se ligou só pra isso perdeu seu tempo.

-_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. _

-E não? – perguntou com sarcasmo – Pra que foi então?

_-Ele fez de propósito. Queria que você fosse embora. Queria que você ficasse bem com o Gaara._

_-_Por que está me contando isso? Você não faria nada pra contrariar seu irmão.

-Porque não quero que ele passe os últimos dias dele mentindo pra todo mundo se sentir bem enquanto ele se sente mal. Sasuke sempre teve um bom coração e você sabe disso.

-É Itachi. Mas agora eu tenho um homem que mostra o que realmente sente, não que fica mentindo e não tem distúrbio de personalidade. Estou com alguém que não me faz chorar.

-Não fala assim. Eu estou ligando pra lhe pedir humildemente que perdoe ele. Que converse com ele amigavelmente.

-Eu já tentei conversar e ele me pôs pra fora.

-Por favor, Ino. Só você pode deixá-lo relaxado nesse momento. Se for pra ele ir embora... Que ele vá em paz.

-Ótimo, Nara-kun. Você está contratado.

-Shikamaru. Me chame apenas de Shikamaru.

-Tudo bem, Shikamaru. Você começa hoje mesmo. Os outros funcionários devem chegar já. Você já pode ir se familiarizando com o ambiente e quando quiser pode ir ao vestiário trocar de roupa. Sua farda está no armário com o nome de "metre" na porta. Abrimos às 18:00

-Obrigado. Uzumaki-san.

-Naruto.

-Ah, Naruto.

-Sou Hyuuga Hinata. Prazer.

-O prazer é todo meu. – disse beijando as costas da mão da jovem.

-Neji... – chamou a garota acariciando os cabelos do rapaz deitado em seu colo. Estavam no sofá, vendo TV. Como um casal de adolescentes.

-Oi.

-Você me acha muito imbecil?

-Quem botou isso na sua cabeça?

-Responda.

-Você acha que eu, Hyuuga Neji, me arrastaria aos pés de alguma imbecil?

-Acho que não...

-Então por que está achando isso de si própria?

-Bom... Eu tive um namorado quando tinha 18 anos... Foi meu ultimo e ele não era nem um pouco agradável... Ele me xingava e às vezes até batia em mim... Eu nunca mais tive coragem de namorar depois dele. Sabe aquela sensação de que todos são iguais? Tive medo.

-Não tenha. Eu estou aqui. Nunca farei isso com você. E se esse cara cruzar seu caminho novamente vou mostrá-lo onde deve ficar.

-Own, Neji! – ela debruçou-se sobre ele – Você promete?

-Prometo tudo que você quiser.

_-_Tudo bem, Itachi. Eu vou. Mas será a ultima vez. Não quero me envolver com ele de novo. Não posso ver vocês. Não quero chorar mais uma vez, ok? Essa será a ultima.

-Como quiser. Obrigado. – e ela desligou.

-Ino, o que foi isso? O que ele queria?

-Me pedir pra falar com Sasuke, me pedir pra perdoá-lo por todas as brutalidades dele para...

-Para ele morrer em paz?

-Gaara! Não fala desse jeito! Ele é o pai do meu filho!

-Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que pai é quem cuida? Eu sou o pai do seu filho! – gritou nervoso.

-Tudo bem... Você tem razão. – disse passando a mão nos longos cabelos dourados – Me desculpe. Me desculpe, meu amor. – pediu abraçando-o.

E a noite seguiu dando espaço ao novo dia.

-Onde estava, Hinata? – perguntou a morena se arrumando para mais um dia de trabalho.

-Por aí...

-Hinata, Hinata... Por onde e com quem andou?

-Passei a noite com meu namorado se quer saber. E você? Como foi com meu querido e desconhecido primo? Ele te tratou bem?

-Bem? Não. Ele me tratou maravilhosamente bem. Ele é bom em tudo. E quando eu falo tudo, querida, é tudo mesmo. – respondeu maliciosa – E o Naruto?

-Que tem ele?

-É bom em tudo?

-Tenten! – repreendeu-a constrangida. Corando gradativamente.

-Ah! Então vocês também brincaram né, danadinha?

-Pára, Tenten!

-Tá, parei.

-Fui eu quem tomou iniciativa... – falou baixinho. A cabeça baixa.

-MENTIRA! Você agarrou ele? Menina, você é demais!

-Não agarrei ele. Não fala como se eu fosse depravada.

-E como foi a primeira vez de vocês?

-Debaixo do balcão do restaurante.

-Não brinca.

-Não estou brincado!

-Que sexy! Nunca imaginei, que você, Hinatinha, teria coragem de ousar tanto!

-Às vezes eu paro e penso... Será que fiz a coisa certa? Perdi minha virgindade debaixo de um balcão. Deveria ser algo mais especial.

-Foi bom?

-Foi ótimo.

-Então isso já é especial. Não precisa ser mais.

-E vocês dois? – perguntou tímida.

-Neji é uma graça. Perfeito! Carinhoso e selvagem! Quase 20 cm de prazer, menina!

-A ultima parte eu preferia morrer sem saber.

-E o tamanho do Naruto?

-Não interessa! Essas coisas não se fala por aí, Tenten! É anti-ético!

-Ai, só falei pra você, é minha melhor amiga! E é prima dele! Se vocês tivessem crescido juntos provavelmente teriam tomado banho juntos! É totalmente normal!

-Tá. Mas cala a boca. – disse a garota constrangida.

-Estou saindo, Neji, deve estar me esperando. Tchauzinho.

-Hina-chan! - berrou o loiro batendo na porta.

-O-oi... Naruto-kun... – cumprimentou a moça tímida enquanto abria pra ele entrar.

-Como vai?

-Bem... E você?

-Estou ótimo. Principalmente depois de ontem. – disse olhando-a nos olhos, mas ela desviava o olhar pro chão – Me desculpe se fui rude com você, quer dizer... Atrás do balcão? É um tanto... Ousado demais... E tive que deixar você pra atender a porta... Deveríamos ter ido pra um local mais adequado.

-Não! – gritou olhando-o – Quer dizer... – desviou de novo – Eu gostei... Foi perfeito... Não tem por que se desculpar...

-Fico mais aliviado assim. – disse com seu enorme sorriso abraçando a garota.

-E pra você...?

-Hã?

-Como foi pra você? – perguntou ainda fitando o chão, ela tinha vergonha de olhar na cara dele, mas queria saber como ele tinha se sentido.

-Bom... eu gostei muito... E... Muitas pessoas teriam vergonha de admitir, mas... Com você não tem problema. Foi minha primeira vez. – falou pouco desajeitado.

-Sério? – perguntou assustada encarando-o.

-Sim. – ele sorriu meigo.

-A minha também... – admitiu.

-Mesmo? Que... Ótimo! Então eu não sou o único!

-É...

-Hinata.

-Sim...

-Quer casar comigo?

-Casar? Assim? De repente? Eu... Casar? Não sei se... Casar? Não estou preparada para... Isso... – ela repetia a palavra como se quisesse fixá-la à mente, como se precisasse saber se era ou não real.

-Tudo bem... Você tem tempo pra me dar a resposta. O tempo que você quiser.

Algumas semanas se passaram, quase um mês.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou o ruivo – Eu posso ir com você.

-Não... É melhor eu ir sozinha. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. E você tem que ficar com sua irmã. Sua sobrinha acabou de nascer e... Você sabe... Não se preocupe, meu amor. Você sabe que você é o único homem que eu amo. Além do nosso rapazinho. – não era verdade,ela ainda amava o Uchiha, só não podia dizer... – Já volto. Vou pôr um ponto final nisso tudo. – prometeu beijando-o.

-Estarei lhe esperando. – respondeu entregando o filho a ela.

-Bom dia, Hyuuga-san. – cumprimentou sorrindo discretamente.

-Bom dia, Mitsashi-san. –cumprimentou sério. Os colegas de trabalho não podiam desconfiar do que se passava entre eles, caso contrário poderiam ser demitidos.

-Tem aula no primeiro tempo?

-Tenho, mas hoje saio mais cedo.

-Que bom pra você.

-E você? Sai mais cedo?

-Não, não... É uma pena... Mas tenho duas turmas do fundamental no ultimo tempo...

-Bom... Então nos vemos depois. – anunciou assim que o sinal tocou. Podia não parecer, ali eles estavam marcando um encontro num restaurante depois da aula, com códigos simples do dia a dia de todo bom professor, apesar de terem mentido os horários e aquilo certamente faria seus colegas desconfiarem, mas não interessava a eles já que o casal em questão não estava fazendo nada. Ainda.

-Cheguei, Itachi, o que quer que eu faça? – perguntou a loira entrando na mansão dos Uchiha.

-Está tudo bem com você?

-Estarei bem quando terminarmos com essa palhaçada.

-Esse é seu filho? Realmente parece muito com o pai. – disse o homem brincando com o garoto no carrinho.

-Acha que fiz mal trazendo ele?

-Não. Sasuke está no quarto dele, você deve lembrar onde é. Mas ele – ele foi cortado pela voz dela.

-Lembro. – ela estava decidida a acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela história. Entrou no quarto, o cômodo estava silencioso, o cheiro forte e másculo estava desaparecendo e o desespero tomou conta dela quando viu o rapaz na cama, parecia mais fraco que da ultima vez e ela sempre tinha que ficar com a pior parte.

-Eu tentei avisar. Ele adoeceu... Está pior.

-Já percebi isso. – falou batendo a porta. Deixando Itachi do outro lado – Por que mentiu pra mim? – perguntou encarando o homem na cama.

-Porque... Não vale apena... Pra você... – a voz dele era um murmúrio.

-Não entendo aonde quer chegar, mas se planejou uma morte mais rápida deveria ter feito outra coisa.

-Como assim...?

-Vai dizer que não planejou ficar doente!

-Ninguém planeja algo assim...

-Não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, tive medo do que fosse acontecer, eu não queria vim, mas Itachi disse que seria melhor, que eu você tinha muita coisa na cabeça e que só eu poderia te ajudar.

-Sempre Itachi...

-Trouxe nosso filho. – disse a loira pegando o menino e colocando-o na cama, ao lado do homem.

-Ele é lindo... É perfeito...

-Ninguém é perfeito, Sasuke.

-Eu não sei... Quanto tempo me resta... Mas eu queria dizer... Que sempre amei você... E pedir desculpas... Por todas as vezes que te fiz chorar... Eu realmente... Nunca mereci você.

-Não fale besteiras. Eu ainda te amo.

-Não seja besta... Você tem seu marido...

-Eu também o amo. Mas tenho um filho com você.

-Chega, Ino! Foi por isso que menti. Eu só quero que você pare. – quase gritou forçando a voz. Um rápido ataque de tosse seguiu sua ultima frase.

-Já parei, já parei. Não se esforce. Acho melhor eu ir embora...

-Não vá... Esse pode ser nosso ultimo encontro...

-Será. Eu não posso mais te procurar. Mas desejo que você melhore logo e que fique bem. Não sei do que está doente, mas que passe e que sua tetraplegia também passe, porque você não merece isso, apesar de tudo você é uma boa pessoa. E se um dia você voltar a tocar... Te desejo muito sucesso de novo.

-Não sonhe... Eu sei que não vou mais levantar dessa cama... Os médicos me disseram isso.

-Não é outra de suas mentiras?

-Não preciso mais mentir...

-A esperança é a ultima que morre e eu não vou matá-la. Então isso é um adeus... – algumas lágrimas escaparam, ela tentou escondê-las.

-Não chore...

-Quem está chorando?

-Não minta pra si mesma...

-Ora, você é o mentiroso aqui. – ela não pôde segurar mais e seus olhos transbordaram. Ela o abraçou junto com o filho, chorou por vários e vários minutos até conseguir se recompor – Own, Sasuke... Eu nunca vou esquecer você.

-Eu também não... – ele virou pro menino – Papai te ama... – e deu um beijinho na mão dele.

-Adeus. – disse a loira dando um beijo na testa do Uchiha e pegando o filho.

-Adeus...


	10. Chapter 9

**_Yo, minna-san! ^^_**

**_Aqui está o fim de mais uma fanfic._**

**_Ficou meio tosco, não sou boa com finais, mas espero que vocês gostem pelo menos um pouquinho..._**

**_Bom, espero as reviews no final, vocês sabem que podem criticar à vontade! XD_**

**_Beijinhos!_**

* * *

-Alô... – disse uma voz preguiçosa do outro lado do telefone.

-Eu aceito!

-Hã? Ah! Hina-chan! – lembrou acordando - Aceita mesmo? I-isso é ótimo!

-Desculpe... Eu acordei você?

-Não! Bem... Mais ou menos... Mas isso não tem importância! Estou indo até sua casa.

-Não. Estou na sua porta.

-Está? Sério...? Por que não chamou? – perguntou levantando-se.

-Porque eu estava um pouco nervosa... – ele abriu a porta e ela desligou o celular.

-Hina-chan... – falou abraçando-a – Me desculpe pelas roupas, ainda estava na cama.

-Ah, sem problema, eu que cheguei cedo demais... Desculpe.

-Não foi nada. Mas... Temos que providenciar tudo pro noivado não é?

-Não precisamos noivar se não quiser...

-Mas você...

-Esqueça minhas antigas exigências. Eu sei que você não gosta dessas formalidades. Podemos partir pro casamento!

-Que maravilha!

-Podemos fazer um casamento duplo?

-Duplo?

-Tenten e Neji também vão se casar, então...

-Ah, claro! Seria bom, não é?

-Sim! Ficaria lindo!

Algum tempo se passou, Tenten e Hinata estavam frenéticas com os preparativos do casamento, elas receberam várias indicações de um estilista muito bom e foram até ele.

As moças chegaram à casa, tocaram a capainha e uma moça loira veio atendê-las.

-Posso ajudar? – perguntou Ino.

-Pode. – respondeu Tenten, ela tinha uma forte impressão de que conhecia aquela mulher. Mas de onde?- O Gaara está? Marcamos um horário com ele.

-Sim, ele está no ateliê, podem subir. – respondeu indicando a escada.

-Com licença, mas... Já nos conhecemos? – perguntou Tenten, ela estava incomodada com a impressão.

-Não sei... Você também não me parece estranha.

-Ah! Você é a noiva daquele pianista, Uchiha Sasuke, não é? – lembrou Hinata – Nos víamos com freqüência no restaurante do Naruto.

-Não sou mais a noiva dele... – respondeu com um sorrisinho triste – Estou casada com Gaara agora.

-Oh... Desculpe... – pediu Hinata meio sem jeito.

-Não há problema. Bom... Subam, Gaara está esperando.

-Que mancada... – sussurrou Hinata enquanto ela e Tenten subiam.

-Ah, acontece.

-Oh, garotas! Sejam bem-vindas ao meu humilde ateliê. – humilde com certeza não era a palavra ideal para o ateliê dele. Haviam duas garotas sentadas num dos sofás, eram duas de suas modelos – Vocês duas podem voltar depois? Vou atender nossas clientes, ok?

-Ok. – respondeu uma das meninas e elas desceram.

-Então, meninas, sentem-se. – disse apontando duas poltronas na frente da mesa de mármore dele – Alguma idéia?

-Bem... Não temos idéias, mas temos algumas...

-Exigências?

-Sim.

-Ótimo.

-Não queremos decotes muito provocantes, nem mangas compridas, nem véu arrastando no chão, nem saia muito longa.

-Totalmente branco? – perguntou enquanto escrevia algo num caderno.

-É. – respondeu Hinata.

-No meu você pode colocar alguns detalhes prateados.

-Ótimo. Vocês aceitam, chá? Café? Água? Qualquer coisa pra passar o tempo enquanto eu desenho os modelos.

-Chá.

No restaurante, Naruto trabalhava duro, o estabelecimento estava lotado e chegava mais gente, ele e seus funcionários estavam enlouquecendo.

Neji estava lá também, ajudando o quase cunhado, era fim de semana e ele não tinha aula.

-Meu Deus... Nunca tivemos um rendimento desses. – comentou Naruto recebendo pagamentos no caixa.

-Tenho certeza que não. – disse Neji passado por ele com uma bandeja, estava vestido de garçom e não gostava muito daquilo, não combinava com ele.

Uma mulher conhecida chegou ao estabelecimento arrancando olhares de todos, estava bem vestida, usava um lenço vermelho envolta da cabeça escondendo seus cabelos e óculos escuros que escondiam metade do seu rosto. Estava acompanhada de um homem alto, de cabelos brancos, olhos rosados, ele tinha um jeito sexy e o olhar, por baixo dos óculos escuros, parecia bem provocante.

-Olá. – disse sentando no balcão do caixa, ela encarava o loiro. Ele conhecia aquela voz e sabia muito bem de quem se tratava.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Vim esfregar na sua cara tudo que você perdeu ao me demitir. – suas roupas eram um tanto chamativas, uma saia vermelha, de falso couro, justa, com um corte atrás, uma blusa do mesmo material, bem ajustada ao corpo, mangas até o cotovelo e ombreiras exageradas. Ela retirou o óculos e abaixou o lenço para encará-lo melhor – Esse é o Hidan, meu atual empresário e noivo. – disse a ultima palavra exibindo o anel no dedo anelar direito.

-Parabéns, Sakura. Espero que agora você seja feliz. – disse o loiro indiferente. Não fazia parte da personalidade dele agir assim, mas Sakura havia enlouquecido e não iria enlouquecê-lo também.

-Eu já sou feliz! – nesse momento Neji passou por ela pra entrar na cozinha e pegar o próximo pedido, mas for barrado – Neji? Ah, mas que cômico! Você? O grande professor Neji, tão inteligente, tão onipotente, agora é um reles garçom? – perguntou ironizando. O homem olhou pra ela e entrou, ignorando-a – Volte aqui. Veja o que você perdeu! Você poderia ser rico se tivesse comigo! Viu? Você jogou seu futuro brilhante fora!

-Agora eu sei que fiz a coisa certa. – disse o homem entrando.

-Sakura, por favor, saia. – pediu Naruto.

-Não vai implorar por minha volta?

-Não, Sakura. Saia com seu noivo. Espero que vocês sejam felizes agora.

-Vamos, Sakura. – disse o homem segurando-a.

-Não, Hidan! Me solta!

-Vamos. – e ele arrastou-a até fora do restaurante.

-Pobre Sakura... – lamentou-se Naruto – Ela ficou doida mesmo... Será que sou culpado por isso?

-Claro que não. Ninguém é.

Chegou o tão esperado dia do casamento, os noivos estavam apreensivos, a igreja estava cheia de amigos e parentes, todos aguardavam as noivas. A marcha nupcial iniciou-se e os portões da igreja se abriram, as moças passaram por eles com duas daminhas na frente.

O vestido de Tenten era comprido, de alças finas, o corpo era todo desenhado com pedrinhas prateadas, a saia pinçada dava um aspecto majestoso, o sapato era prateado, fechado e de salto alto, os cabelos caíam saltos e encaracolados, a grinalda no topo da cabeça toda condecorada com pedrinhas e o véu pra trás do comprimento do cabelo, a maquiagem, os acessórios, tudo perfeito.

Hinata, por sua vez, com o vestido comprido e de mangas estilo princesa, o corpo bordado e a saia eram duas, uma sobre a outra, ela usava uma sandália delicada prateada de salto agulha, o cabelo liso estava preso num coque elegante deixando algumas mechas espetadas atrás e suas costumeiras mechinhas nas laterais e sua franja, a grinalda era trançada e não trazia véu.

Elas estavam deslumbrantes, a cerimônia foi tranqüila e alegre, Hinata se emocionou e chorou várias vezes borrando toda a maquiagem, Tenten, então... Ah, ela nem podia acreditar! Finalmente estava desencalhando e com um homem como Neji, valeu a pena esperar.

Depois das alianças postas e da benção final os casais foram para lua de mel, num resort tropical.

Dois anos passaram, Tenten e Neji estavam felizes, tiveram uma filha e um filho e formaram uma bela família feliz, Tenten havia argado o trabalho de professora, queria aproveitar suas próprias crianças, até porque seus alunos eram verdadeiras pestes, mas Neji continuava, ele gostava de torturar os alunos.

Hinata e Naruto tiveram uma filha e agora Hinata ajudava Naruto com o restaurante e de vez em quando escrevia alguns livros, andava bem mais inspirada.

Temari havia se apaixonado pelo verdadeiro pai de sua filhe e vice-versa, eles estavam morando juntos como uma família.

As garotas que moravam com Gaara agora tinha sido encaminhadas pra diversas agências, eram modelos perfeitas "construídas" pelo ruivo e seu antigo parceiro.

O ruivo passou a trabalhar sob encomenda, e sua esposa estava grávida, dele dessa vez.

Shikamaru havia encontrado seu lugar numa escola de boas maneiras, ele ensinava moças, rapazes, crianças e até mesmo adultos era o melhor professor do lugar.

Sakura no fim das contas acabou falida, seus cinco minutos de fama acabaram de um modo surpreendente e Hidan fugiu com o que sobrou do dinheiro dela, deixando-a a ver navios num hospício.

Sasuke, apesar de ter ouvido tantas e tantas vezes sobre sua morte, não morreu, conforme o tempo foi passando ele conseguiu se recuperar com ajuda do avanço da medicina e tecnologia, não podia mais andar, mas ao menos havia recuperado os movimentos das mãos e conseguiu voltar a tocar.

*Fim*


End file.
